


Necesito que confiar en alguien

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Нет, Криштиану за него не переживает. Ненависти нет, конечно, они же толком не знакомы, откуда ей взяться. Они ведь не друзья, едва знакомы по церемониям награждения и Класико. Но даже несмотря на то, что Криштиану продолжает убеждать себя, что ему плевать, трудно игнорировать того, кто рвет тебе душу одним лишь своим присутствием.История о том, как Криштиану невольно стал свидетелем того, как Месси тошнит после матча (о чем мы с вами знаем из прессы), и что за этим последовало.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Necesito que confiar en alguien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030039) by [LynyrdSkynyrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynyrdSkynyrd/pseuds/LynyrdSkynyrd). 



> Necesito que confiar en alguien (исп. - мне нужно хоть кому-то доверять)

Криш не знал точно, когда и как именно он начал чувствовать  _это_. Конечно, он никогда его не ненавидел, но  _это_ … то, что он ощущает по отношению к нему, отличается от всего, что Криштиану когда-либо испытывал. Если задуматься как следует, то можно вспомнить товарищеский матч между Аргентиной и Португалией. Может, тогда его чувства были иными,  _но именно в тот день все и началось._  
  
**_Декабрь, 2015 год._**  
  
Когда арбитр свистит, Криш знает, что на поле уже не вернется. Он понимает это в тот момент, когда встречается взглядом с Фернандо. Но на этот раз Роналду не жалуется. В конце концов, это просто товарняк, да и команда играет лучше, чем он планировал, счет нулевой, несмотря на то, что на поле тусуются Агуэро и Месси. Плюс впереди важные матчи Реала, и Криштиану не может позволить себе карточки или, что еще хуже, травмы. Он любит свою страну, но у него есть обязанности, и Криш не готов рушить надежды Реала на титул ради товарищеского матча.   
  
2015 год для Роналду начался не очень хорошо. И заканчивался… не так уж плохо. Его выступления были удачными, он достойно себя показал. Но такому человеку, как Роналду, среднего результата никогда не бывает достаточно. Четвертый бестрофейный сезон усугублял ситуацию для семерки Реала. И это был последний гвоздь в крышку гроба Анчелотти. Криштиану ( _как обычно_ ) не соглашался со СМИ, последнее время Реал Мадрид выглядел сильной командой (но Перес всегда все усложняет), и от этого Роналду становилось еще хуже. Он рад за своих парней, но впереди его очередной день рождения, и это лишь напоминает португальцу о том, что времени в Реале у него осталось не так уж много, да и в футболе тоже. Конечно, с его-то телом он может играть и до сорока, Мендеш, по крайней мере, считал именно так. Но Роналду точно не знал, хочет ли. Разве не лучше будет уйти, будучи на вершине? Как Хави в прошлом сезоне. Он не особо хорошо знал Хави в реальной жизни, но считал, что его уход из Барсы состоялся в самый идеальный момент времени.  
  
Он стягивает футболку и, не чувствуя необходимости сразу бежать переодеваться, не спеша идет в сторону туннелей. Хочется держаться подальше от веселых партнеров по сборной и их воплей. Кришу нужно передохнуть. Чтобы спокойно провести время наедине со своими мыслями, он направляется в большую душевую, а не в раздевалку. Несмотря на зиму, в Стамбуле не так уж холодно (Аргентина и Португалия на этот раз решили встретиться именно в Турции), к тому же Криш едва пробежал метров пять за первый тайм. Он больше вспотел, когда уходил с поля.  
  
Вдруг он слышит странный шум, доносящийся из одной из кабинок.  
  
Сначала Криш решает, что это кто-то из сотрудников стадиона. Надеется, что это так. Сейчас только сумасшедших фанатов, загоняющих его в угол и умоляющих подписать футболку, не хватало. Вообще-то Криш пришел сюда, чтобы побыть один.  
  
Но для паники причин нет. Потому что ни одного фаната нет в поле зрения, закрыта лишь одна дверь. Под ней виднеются фирменные бутсы. Он знает,  _чьи_ , потому что на них четко выделяется  _логотип_. Криш без проблем понимает,  _чьи это ног_ и. Чуть присев, он видит колени, прижатые к холодной плитке, и бело-голубые гетры.  
  
Снова раздается странный звук.  
  
_Рвотные позывы._  
  
Криштиану на секунду замирает, не зная, что делать. Затем приходит осознание, что делать, в общем-то, ничего и не надо,  _его это не касается_. У них с Месси сугубо профессиональные отношения, они не друзья. И будь он на месте Месси, то точно не хотел, чтобы его беспокоили в такой момент, не говоря уже о том, насколько униженным бы Криш себя чувствовал, если бы соперник увидел его таким слабым. Учитывая его имидж упрямого надменного ублюдка, как наивно бы это ни звучало. Поэтому Криш отчаянно старается не издать ни звука (это сложно, чертовы бутсы!), пока идет умыться к раковинам.   
  
Кажется, Месси вообще не до него.   
  
Роналду включает воду и думает, что так блевать — определенно нездорово. А то, что Месси рвет во время игр или перерывов — широко известный факт. Правда в том, что даже Криша напрягало, что Marca постоянно публиковала фото Месси, которого тошнит во время матчей. Да,  _они не друзья_ , но это все равно перебор.  
  
Криштиану вытирает щеки бумажным полотенцем и бросает его в ведро. В ту же секунду открывается дверь кабинки, и появляется едва стоящий на ногах Месси, цепляющийся за косяк. Криш никогда не скрывал того, что потешался над бледной кожей аргентинца ( _«Он же похож на Каспера — дружелюбное привидение!»_ ), но на этот раз нападающий Барселоны выглядит как труп.  
  
Их глаза встречаются в зеркале, и выражение лица Месси тут же меняется. Он только тогда замечает присутствие Криштиану. Конечно, уже слишком поздно, но его пламенная аргентинская гордость берет верх, и Месси делает вид, что ничего не случилось, медленно, но верно подходя ближе. Выбрав раковину как можно дальше от Криша, он умывается.   
  
Роналду все еще стоит на месте, наблюдая за аргентинцем через зеркало. Месси ведет себя так, будто не замечает взгляда Роналду, и, умывшись, сразу идет к выходу.  
  
_Не надо ничего говорить. Это не его проблема. Месси — взрослый человек и, самое главное — его соперник._  
  
Но сдержаться Криш не может.  
  
  
— Прекрати делать это с собой.  
  
Рука Месси на дверной ручке тут же каменеет. Они оба молчат несколько долгих секунд, а потом Месси тихо произносит:  
  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты.  
  
Криш закатывает глаза и поворачивается к нему.  
  
— Я здесь минут пять. Думаешь, я тупой?  _Это_ не секрет. Совсем необязательно прятаться здесь, чтобы скрыть  _это_ от сокомандников. Думаешь, они не знают? Черт побери, да весь мир знает!  
  
Месси крепко стискивает дверную ручку, но не отвечает. Поэтому Криш решает продолжить:  
  
— Ты себя мучаешь.  
  
Наконец Месси поворачивается, и они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Криштиану ожидал увидеть злость и недовольство, но… Месси усталый. Почти грустный.  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
Кришу хочется рассмеяться, но это будет слишком невежливо. Вместо этого он указывает на зеркало.  
  
— Посмотри на себя, это чушь собачья. — Его голос, выражение лица внезапно становятся мягче. — Знаешь, сколько футболистов умирают на поле? Это не шутка. И не игра.  
  
Месси смотрит на него в упор, и Криш вдруг подспудно понимает, насколько глубокие у аргентинца глаза.  
  
— Почему тебя это волнует? — внезапно спрашивает Месси. Криш колеблется, прежде чем дать расплывчатый ответ.  
  
— Я себе этот же вопрос задавал. Не знаю.  
  
Месси распахивает дверь.  
  
— Хорошо.  _Потому что это не твое дело._  
  
Он уходит, оставляя Криштиану в одиночестве.  


***

  
  
Остаток игры Криш смотрит со скамейки. Он уже переоделся и со скуки наблюдает за игрой.   
  
Он следит за  _десяткой_. Выражение лица у Месси решительное, не показывает слабостей. Но Криш умудряется разглядеть, что Лионель моргает чаще обычного, пытаясь сосредоточиться ( _наверняка ему трудно это делать_ ). Кришу хочется демонстративно закатить глаза, но из-за камер приходится держать лицо, чтобы не вляпаться в неудобные вопросы после матча.  
  
Он  _ни разу не переживает_  за этого маленького надоедливого аргентинца. Криш и так уже не в своей тарелке. У него нет времени на беспокойство за других. Но сцена, которую он увидел в уборной,  _расстраивает_. Как он сказал Месси, все об этом знают, и сам Криш тоже. В последнее время Marca много писала об этом, публикуя фотографии Месси, которого тошнит, тем самым показывая, что «все» знают о проблеме Месси. Но видеть — это совсем не то, что читать.  
  
Месси покидает поле на семьдесят пятой минуте. Криш не отрывает от него взгляда. Месси медленно идет к скамейке, но не останавливается. Он что-то говорит Мартино и скрывается в туннеле. Криштиану снова переводит взгляд на поле.   
  
Как сказал Месси,  _это не его дело._  


***

  
  
У Криша так много причин злиться. Проигрыш Малаге за неделю до Эль Класико — главная причина. На самом деле матч вовсе не был таким плохим, как писали в прессе. До восьмидесятой минуты обе команды забили по голу. Бэйл помог Бензема, а Хуанми забил Касильясу. Криша бы это впечатлило, не будь Реал  _его командой_. Серхио жалуется на Орта, который его обошел, и говорит, что отвлекся на свисток арбитра. Первый тайм заканчивается. Обе команды идут в подтрибунку. Рафа выдает короткую ободряющую речь, пока раздраженный Криштиану присасывается к бутылке воды. Команды снова выходят на газон через пятнадцать минут. Криш до сих пор скучает по Анчелотти. Карло был отличным тренером, замечательным человеком, который помог Кришу реализовать свой потенциал. Во время их последнего разговора Роналду заметил, насколько устал тренер. Помимо проблем со здоровьем, масла в огонь подливал Перес, который весь сезон дышал Карло в затылок. Криша это бесило. И он тоже  _устал_. Может, поэтому он упустил целых два шанса забить. Карим спрашивает, как он себя чувствует, но Криш отмахивается.  _Он в порядке, правда, в порядке._  Так и есть… похоже, что у него сегодня что-то вроде выходного, вот и все. Наконец Кастильехо забивает второй. Он обставляет Касильяса и выигрывает матч. Именно это должен был сделать  _Криштиану_. Но он чувствует такую усталость, грусть и злость, что даже не слышит, как кричат фанаты. Наклонив голову, он бредет в подтрибунку.  
  
— Вы все должны взять себя в руки, — говорит Бенитес, когда команда загружается в автобус. — На следующей неделе мы играем с Барселоной, и если вы будете играть против них так же, Бог нас точно покарает.  
  
Никто ничего не говорит. Нет необходимости. Посыл понятен.  


***

  
  
Мадридскому Реалу повезло получить еще одну неделю отдыха. Барселона будет играть против Байера на выезде в среду, а через три дня они встретятся с Реалом (Мадрид уже сыграл свой третий групповой матч против Челси). Леверкузен до сих пор помнит последний раз, когда они встречались с Барсой, но все знают, что немцы не сдаются до самых последних минут игры.  
  
Реал, конечно, не расслабляется и продолжает упорно тренироваться. Бенитес регулярно общается с ними. Не только хвалит, но, будучи новым тренером, хочет построить хорошие отношения с игроками. Большинство не обращают на это внимания, но химия между тренером и игроками очень важна для проведения успешного сезона. Повторения — это, конечно, весело, но все серьезно относятся к своей работе. Здесь,  _в их доме_ , потеря даже двух очков может дорого обойтись. Первая половина сезона никогда не бывает легкой, и хотя предстоит долгий трудный путь, победа того стоит. Они все будут готовы играть до конца и выиграть этот матч.  


***

  
  
Не то чтобы ему интересно, или он переживает, но Кришу просто нечего делать, поэтому он решает посмотреть матч Барселоны. Первый тайм уже закончился, а второй начался три минуты назад. Он знает, что сегодняшнее выступление Барселоны для их противостояния ничего особо не меняет. Криш просто понаблюдает и все. Реал и Барселона — дикие лошади. В один день они могут обыграть лучшие клубы Европы со счетом пять-ноль, а на следующий продуть команде из Сегунды. Плюс Криштиану знает, что футболисты Барселоны хотят выиграть эту игру не меньше мадридистов, ведь тогда сине-гранатовые станут лидерами в таблице по разнице мячей.  
  
Криш смотрит, как Неймар отправляет мяч на трибуны, бездарно тратя удивительно хорошую передачу от Месси. Бай-арена забита болельщиками. Шмидт кричит на своих игроков с бровки, чтобы они не позволяли Месси свободно передвигаться по полю. Но Криш так часто играл против аргентинца — даже если ты окружишь Месси одиннадцатью футболистами, он найдет шанс и обязательно им воспользуется. Наверное, он лучший ассистент, который когда-либо существовал, приходится признать Кришу.  
  
Конечно,  _кулес и их знаменитая тики-така._  
  
Через пять минут Иньеста отдает пас Месси, который обыгрывает Спахича и отправляет мяч в правый угол ворот, охраняемых Лено. Мяч касается кончиков перчаток вратаря, но этого недостаточно. Иньеста запрыгивает на Месси, который обнимает его. Суарес и Неймар подбегают к ним, вскоре присоединяется Пике, а режиссер снова показывает гол в рапиде.   
  
Что ж, вот на этом все и закончится. Криш лениво тянется к пульту, переключить канал. Ничего интересного не будет. Барса разгромит Леверкузен на выезде.   
  
Но прежде чем нажать на кнопку, он замечает нечто. Игроки Леверкузена идут на середину поля, чтобы продолжить матч, но Месси все еще стоит в штрафной. Любопытство Криша берет над ним верх. Он откладывает пульт и продолжает смотреть. Он почти забыл свою последнюю встречу с Месси на стадионе в Турции, но он вдруг вспоминает, как Месси стоял на коленях на холодной плитке, а потом держался за дверь.  
  
Его взгляд прикован к экрану и не отрывается от десятки.  
  
Остальная часть матча проходит так, как и ожидалось. Почти скучно. Сине-гранатовые пасуют друг другу, Неймар упускает еще один шанс, но его производительность вполне неплоха, как бывает в такие неудачные моменты у Криша. До конца игры Месси почти незаметен. Он избегает стычек, играет в одно касание, ходит и почти не бегает. При нормальных обстоятельствах Криш назвал бы его ленивым, возможно, высмеял бы отсутствие интереса к игре, но часть его прекрасно понимает,  _в чем_  может быть причина.  
  
После финального свистка игроки пожимают друг другу руки, поздравляют с победой, перекидываются парой слов с судьями, а потом уходят в подтрибунку. Месси одним из первых покидает поле.  
  
Криштиану выключает телевизор. Теперь ему больше не интересно.  


***

  
  
Три дня проходят намного быстрее, чем ожидалось. Криш стоит на газоне Сантьяго Бернабеу и ждет, пока кулес по очереди пожмут ему руку. Неймар и Марсело обнимаются, обмениваясь шутками. Криш приветствует гостей серьезным, но не совсем дружелюбным выражением лица. Наконец Месси протягивает ему руку, их ладони встречаются, и Криш чувствует, какие холодные у аргентинца пальцы. Месси дружеским жестом пожимает ему ладонь, и Криш не может себя контролировать…  _снова_.  
  
— Ты слишком бледный.  
  
Криш не знает, зачем это сказал. Они друг с другом почти не разговаривают. Кроме церемоний награждения, товарняков — никогда, особенно во время Класико. Криш привык сводить к минимуму общение с оппонентами. Потому что здесь, на поле, во время Класико, когда за ними наблюдает весь мир, они не соперники, которые борются за награду или очередной рекорд. Они просто игроки, которые хотят выиграть матч и заработать три очка, которые приблизят команду к желанному титулу. Пока они пожимают друг другу руки, Лео выглядит до смешного бледным.  
  
Месси ничего не говорит. Он смотрит  _только_ на Криштиану. И почему-то Роналду под его взглядом чувствует себя неуютно. Есть что-то тревожное,  _иное_ в глазах аргентинца, что заставляет Криша чувствовать себя неловко, будто его глаза слишком глубокие, и он…  
  
Ничего не понимает.  
  
Месси последний в очереди на рукопожатия, Криш идет к судьям и пожимает руки им. Не обращая ни на кого внимания, он уходит на свою позицию и ждет свистка.  


***

  
  
Криштиану замирает на секунду, наблюдая за тем, как мяч с громким стуком ударяется о штангу. К счастью, Серхио не так шокирован, поэтому действует быстро, пиная мяч, но тот влетает прямо в руки Браво. Рамос что-то сердито бормочет себе под нос и идет подавать угловой. Криш качает головой, провожая взглядом защитника своей команды. За весь матч забил только Суарес на семнадцатой минуте. И Роналду трудно сосредоточиться. Он нашел пробоину в защите Барсы и нанес идеальный удар, но угол оказался неправильным. Бэйл, видимо, прочитал его выражение, и мягко похлопывает его по плечу, хотя сам валлиец не выглядит мотивированным и довольным происходящим. На другой половине поля Неймар бежит к Серхио, который тут же идет в подкат, но Неймар умудряется отправить мяч прямо под левую ногу Месси. Аргентинец обводит Марсело и поворачивается спиной к воротам, отдавая Ракитичу идеальный пас назад. Ракитич ловит мяч раньше Рамоса, Криш не успевает добежать до ворот, чтобы помочь своей команде. Может, у них будет шанс контратаковать? Мысль мелькает в голове, и Роналду остается между полузащитой и штрафной. Оборона Барселоны всегда играет высоко, мяч может отскочить, и у Криша может появиться шанс забить идеальный гол на контратаке.  
  
Но этого не случается.  
  
Ракитич мощно бьет, Касильяс парирует удар. Угловой. Полузащитник Барселоны быстро забирает мяч и бежит к правому углу. Криш удивляется, откуда берется эта бешеная энергия. Он продолжает ждать, пока мяч доставят ему, не переставая оглядывать поле. И тут замечает, что Месси стоит в стороне от потасовки в штрафной. Это понятно, он не самый высокий в команде, он очень редко забивает во время угловых (он последнее время часто забивает головой, Криш помнит, что аргентинец выиграл борьбу наверху во время товарняка, но это не отменяет того факта, что он не способен бороться с Рамосом или Бэйлом). Поэтому логично, что Месси остается снаружи штрафной, ждет мяча и контролирует игру — он стал плеймейкером тире полузащитником с тех пор, как ушел Хави, если не чуть раньше. Таким образом, соперники не уделяют ему привычного внимания, поэтому Месси стоит в стороне в своей длиннющей футболке, будто о нем все забыли.  
  
Криш пытается сосредоточиться на Ракитиче и угловом, но Месси, стоящий поодаль и потирающий ладони, хотя в Испании вообще-то не холодно, продолжает его отвлекать. Роналду сердито мотает головой, не зная, на кого он злится, на себя или на Месси? Ракитич подает неудачно, мяч отскакивает и улетает за пределы поля. Криштиану с облегчением поворачивается спиной к цели и идет на другую половину поля к Марсело, который ждет боллбоя. И тут он видит, как Луис Энрике кому-то машет. Сначала Роналду качественно делает вид, что ему не интересно, но потом понимает, кому адресован этот жест —  _Месси_. Тот качает головой, глядя на Энрике, тренер заметно сомневается, но затем кивает. Странно, что этот жест привлек внимание Роналду.   
  
Он очухивается лишь тогда, когда мимо него проносится Бэйл с мячом и пасует ему, Криш пробегает около Алвеса по пути к воротам и лицом к лицу сталкивается с Маскерано. Браво выглядит встревоженным, когда Криш отдает пас обратно Бэйлу. Гарет не медлит и бьет. Мяч у него уходит влево, даже не касаясь арки ворот, но врезается в ногу Пике, меняя направление, и влетает прямо в сетку Браво.  
  
Голкипер прыгает, пытаясь поймать мяч, но Криш знает — слишком поздно. Браво в ярости колотит по траве кулаком. Пике раздраженно треплет затылок, сетуя на свою неудачу, а Маскерано успокаивает его, говоря, что все под контролем. Криш стремглав пробегает мимо них, обнимая счастливого Гарета и товарищей по команде.  
  
Не бывает простых побед.  
  
Матч заканчивается со счетом два-один. Бензема забивает второй. Криш провел отличную игру и помог Кариму забить. Но после недели отдыха он все еще чувствует усталость. Будто тело ему не принадлежит, как и разум. Может, после всех лет, проведенных на газоне, в попытках сделать все возможное, чтобы стать лучше и оправдать завышенные ожидания, усталость уже стала постоянной? Когда Серхио в шутку подкалывает его, говоря, что Криш постарел, Роналду старательно скрывает тревогу и недовольство, резко захлопывает шкафчик и первым покидает раздевалку. Он не хочет обсуждать игру и свои ошибки ради того, что пресса строчила свои идиотские разборы.   
  
Криш быстро входит в туннель, ведущий на парковку и… замечает  _Месси_. Тот сидит на ступеньках и завязывает шнурки. Его волосы все еще влажные, капли воды то и дело срываются с кончиков. Криш его лица не видит, но понимает, что Месси его не заметил. Поэтому он замедляет шаг, колеблясь — может, лучше пройти мимо, ничего не говоря? Но Месси поднимает голову, будто слышит чужие мысли, и его темно-карие глаза фокусируются на нем.  
  
— Привет… — осторожно говорит аргентинец.  
  
Криш неловко кашляет, прежде чем ответить.  
  
— Хэй. — Он приближается к Месси маленькими, но решительными шагами, и в итоге присаживается рядом. Любопытство снова захлестывает Криштиану с головой. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Месси вытягивает ноги, разглядывая завязанные шнурки.  
  
— Нужно было побыть одному. — Он поднимает голову, будто что-то вспомнил. — Извини. Мне лучше уйти?  
  
Криш поспешно качает головой и для пущей убедительности машет руками.  
  
— Нет, нет. Я просто удивлен. Думал, ты будешь с друзьями. — На ум приходит глупая шутка, и он не сдерживается. — Не стоит ходить в одиночку по вражеской территории.  
  
— Ты же не собираешься меня убивать? — с улыбкой спрашивает Месси. — Разве что Пепе или Рамос…  
  
Криш неприкрыто хохочет.  
  
— Серхио тебя не ненавидит, ты же знаешь! Он просто… скажем так, не самый большой поклонник.  
  
Месси задумчиво хмыкает и кивает.  
  
— Это из-за тех четырех голов в матче с Севильей? (1)  
  
Криш слышал об этом матче, поэтому фыркает в ответ.  
  
— Ты только посмотри! Не ожидал от тебя подобного!  
  
Месси устало улыбается.  
  
— Да я даже матча того толком не помню.  
  
На этот раз повисшее молчание не расстроило Криштиану. Но тишину нарушает звонок мобильного Месси. Он достает телефон из рюкзака и смотрит на имя звонящего.  
  
— Да, Жери?  
  
Криш встает, чтобы уйти и не мешать. Он оглядывается, чтобы помахать Месси напоследок, но у аргентинца так быстро меняется выражение лица, что Роналду ничего не остается, кроме как дождаться конца разговора.  
  
— Но почему ты… в смысле… нет, я на стадионе. — Месси раздраженно трет щеку и проводит рукой по волосам. Он будто устал и… разом стал старше. — Хорошо, я сам справлюсь. Нет, нет, не беспокойся. Пока.  
  
Месси сердито запихивает телефон в карман и поднимает рюкзак. Кажется, он не сразу заметил, что Криштиану все еще столбом стоит рядом с ним.  
  
— Можно попросить тебя кое о чем? — аккуратно спрашивает Месси. Криш пожимает плечами, не ожидая подвоха.  
  
— Конечно.  
Месси опять трогает волосы — он делает это слишком часто.  
  
— Можешь вызвать мне машину? — Криш удивленно поднимает брови, и Месси спешит пояснить. — Видимо, моя команда подумала, что я загрузился, и уехала раньше, не дождались меня. Так что я здесь… один.  
  
Криштиану даже не успевает подумать как следует.  
  
— Окей. Я сам тебя подвезу.  
  
Месси снова колеблется.  
  
— Ты наверняка устал. Не стоит.  
  
Криштиану ухмыляется.  
  
— Забей, проблем нет. А если водитель такси окажется заядлым фанатом Реала? Я не рискну оставлять тебя с ним наедине!  
  
Месси благодарно улыбается. И Криш по какой-то непонятной причине чувствует, что его головная боль и усталость отступают, пока он разговаривает с Месси.  


***

  
  
Чтобы в машине не было неприятной тишины, Криштиану включает радио и украдкой бросает взгляд на парня, сидящего рядом на соседнем сиденье. На фоне играет медленная мелодичная португальская песня. Месси смотрит на свои колени, его мысли наверняка находятся где-то далеко. Он выглядит…  _молодым_. Молодым и очень усталым, что напоминает Кришу о самом себе (особенно «молодой" , потому что сейчас он чувствует себя стариком).  
  
Он снова переводит взгляд на дорогу.  
  
— Ну… как поживаешь?  
  
Месси косится в сторону Криша и прижимается лбом к стеклу.  
  
— Хорошо. А ты?  
  
Криш кивает, на секунду отрывая взгляд от шоссе.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Тишина окружает их словно туман. Месси откидывается на спинку сиденья и прикрывает глаза.  
  
— Только в моей машине не блюй, — просит Криш. Аргентинец хмыкает и смотрит в сторону Роналду из полуприкрытых ресниц.  
  
— Ничего не могу обещать!  
  
Но Криш видит краем глаза хитрую улыбку и понимает, что это шутка. Он прочищает горло и наконец спрашивает то, о чем думал уже несколько долгих недель:  
  
— Ты был у врача? Я о твоей… «проблеме».  
  
Месси издает невнятный звук и изучает в окно город. На Криша он не смотрит.  
  
— Да, — в итоге говорит он.  
  
— И что? — давить Криш боится. Месси не обязан ничего объяснять, но любопытство Роналду, как обычно, сильнее его.  
  
— Ничего. Они сказали, что все прекрасно. Тесты ничего не выявили.  
  
Криш хмурится. Ведь очевидно, что у Лео проблемы со здоровьем.  
  
— Может, сходить к другим специалистам? Я могу…  
  
— Уже. Меня осматривали пять разных врачей, и все они сказали одно и то же. — Месси наконец поворачивается к нему, на его лице снова «эта» улыбка. Та, которую он показывает друзьям и лишь тем, с кем ему комфортно. Она теплая и честная. — Не беспокойся, я в норме.  
  
Однако Криштиану не верит ни единому его слову. И ему чертовски хочется сказать, что он не беспокоится, потому что это  _не его дело_ , но: во-первых, это грубо, а во-вторых это  _вранье_.  
  
Почему-то он волнуется за Месси.  
  
Криш ведет машину, а аргентинец вдруг трогает его за руку. Прикосновение мягкое, теплое. Роналду неловко. Все  _слишком_ странно. Он пытается не отрывать взгляда от дороги, смущенно косится на Месси и ловит его взгляд.  
  
— Можешь меня здесь высадить.  
  
Криш хмурится.  
  
— Но мы еще не доехали.  
  
— Я и пешком дойду. Будет лучше, если нас не увидят вместе, тем более после Класико.  
  
Да, в его словах есть смысл. Но Кришу все еще не по себе от мысли, что он оставит Месси  _здесь_. Машина притормаживает. Месси отстегивает ремень и открывает дверь, чтобы выйти, но Криш инстинктивно тянется вперед, останавливая его. Месси смущен, это заметно, но послушно замирает и ждет, что будет дальше.  
  
— Вы… будете играть против Хетафе через две недели, да?  
  
— Три, — поправляет его Месси. Его голос как обычно тихий, но Криш считывает выражение его лица ( _впервые, потому что Месси всегда носит маску_ ). Он стесняется. И ему явно любопытно, что собирается сказать Криш.  
  
— Ну… тогда давай пересечемся. — Месси удивленно вскидывает брови. — Я тебе покажу кое-что. — Криш понимает, что его предложение слишком неожиданное. Они раньше никогда не встречались тет-а-тет. По своей воле, естественно.  
  
— Окей, — после недолгого молчания отвечает Месси. Криш вдруг осознает, что держит Месси за руку, и быстро хватает руль. Аргентинец широко распахивает дверь, но прежде чем наконец покинуть машину, улыбается Криштиану. — Тогда увидимся.  
  
Роналду наблюдает, как Месси натягивает капюшон на голову и быстрыми шагами идет вперед.  
  
— Увидимся.  


***

  
  
Позже Криштиану спрашивал себя, зачем сделал это, почему предложил Месси ( _Месси!_ ) встретиться. Даже когда они сидели рядом в туннеле Сантьяго Бернабеу, они были далеко,  _очень далеко друг от друга_. Расстояние между ними казалось океаном, разделяющим Аргентину и Португалию. Но на самом деле, у них было больше общего, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Прежде всего, они оба через многое прошли, чтобы оказаться там, где находятся сейчас. И они оба знают, каково это —  _страдать_. Может, скрывать свои слабости — это вовсе не то, что им нужно, хотя они уже привыкли. Может, им просто нужен кто-то, на кого можно положиться. Но, как известно, две козы не дадут друг другу пройти по жерди (2).  


***

  
  
После Эль Класико Мадрид играет с Бетисом и Леванте дома. Они зарабатывают два раза по три очка, а Барселона в родных стенах побеждает Малагу и Эспаньол. Потом Сине-гранатовые приезжают в Мадрид играть против Хетафе. На той же неделе Реал должен сражаться с Райо Вальекано. Криштиану размышляет, сдержит ли Месси свое обещание. Возможно, аргентинец вообще о нем забыл, но какой был смысл его за это осуждать? Ведь они, напоминает себе Криш, не друзья, Месси ничего ему не должен. Это ведь было несерьезно. Может, Месси решил, что Криштиану сказал это, чтобы разрядить обстановку, пошутил, одним словом. Криш бы не стал спорить. Не то чтобы он так уж сильно хотел с ним встретиться...  
  
Но его рассуждения оказываются ошибочными.  
  
_— Где встретимся?_  


***

  
  
Криштиану постукивает по рулю и смотрит на дождь, который лупит в стекло его машины. Дождь всегда успокаивает. Люди быстро бегут по улицам, прячась то в одном кафе, то в другом. На улице тепло, их футболки с короткими рукавами промокли насквозь и облепили тела. Если бы Криштиану мог, то остановил бы время и жил бы этим моментом вечно. Некоторые эпизоды твоей жизни настолько прекрасны, что это заставляет тебя грустить без всяких причин. Потому что… когда ты увидишь эту красоту снова? Даже если и увидишь, именно в этой жизни, будет ли у тебя время, чтобы не торопиться и оценить момент по достоинству? И это вовсе не кризис среднего возраста, как говорит Серхио ( _ну, скорее всего, он шутит, Криштиану слишком молод для подобных проблем_ )… но тут есть рациональное зерно. Роналду не застревал в своем воображении с далекого детства, поэтому цепляется за все возможные моменты. И это необязательно материальные блага.  
  
Месси приоткрывает дверь и неуклюже залезает в машину. Криш кидает на него мимолетный взгляд и ждет ответа. Аргентинец отрезает их от шума дождя хлопком двери, снимает капюшон, приглаживает встрепанные волосы и наконец с застенчивой улыбкой смотрит на Криштиану.  
  
— Хэй. — Роналду так и хочется улыбнуться, но он не может, выражение лица остается прежним.  
  
— Привет. — Месси прижимается к сиденью. Он будто не заметил отсутствие энтузиазма у Криштиану. — Куда поедем? У меня мало времени, к десяти нужно быть в отеле, я договорился с Лучо обсудить кое-какие игровые моменты.  
  
Криш медленно качает головой и заводит машину.  
  
— Эм… ладно… — Месси смотрит на него и хмурится. — Ты в норме? Вроде ты говорил, что хочешь показать мне что-то, но если ты не в настроении, то забей.  
  
Криштиану смотрит прямо перед собой.  
  
— Нет, все в порядке. Пустяки. Я и правда хочу тебе кое-что показать.  
  
Месси несколько мгновений разглядывает лицо Роналду, а затем переключается на пейзаж на окном.  
  
— Хорошо.  


***

  
  
Месси поднимает брови и ухмыляется. Криштиану уже как заведенный спрашивает себя, какого черта он приволок  _сюда_ именно аргентинца?  
  
Правда в том, что когда Криш сказал Месси, что они должны встретиться снова, потому что он хочет что-то ему показать, он понятия не имел,  _что показывать._  Роналду…  _просто хотел увидеть Месси снова_. И мысль о том, что он хотел этой встречи, раздражает его так сильно, что это начинает напрягать.  
  
— Ты серьезно привел меня  _сюда_? Вау. Именно  _это_ хочет увидеть абсолютно каждый парень! — Месси на него даже не смотрит. Криш закатывает глаза и достает ключи.  
  
— Идешь? — спрашивает он, пытаясь отпереть дверь. За спиной слышится какое-то неразборчивое бормотание, Криш вслепую тычет ключом, стараясь найти замочную скважину. Месси догоняет его, останавливается позади и с интересом оглядывает крошечный задний двор. Дом маленький,  _слишком_ маленький для Криштиану Роналду, который носит дорогущую одежду, покупает самые лучшие автомобили и владеет огромными домами. А не такими маленькими, находящимися за городом — по дороге сюда они даже ни одного человека не встретили.  
  
— Помнишь, в Краковии был эпизод, где у тебя дома висел дартс с моей фоткой? Я всегда думал, что они преувеличивают, но теперь… — полушутя говорит Месси, последний раз оглядывая дворик и входя в дом следом за Кришем, который все же смог справиться с дверью.  
  
— Ты серьезно смотрел эту хрень? — возмущенно спрашивает Криш. Месси пожимает плечами.  
  
— Нет. Жери смотрит. Он считает, что выпуски смешные.  
  
Криштиану корчит недовольную рожу.  
  
— Не вижу ничего смешного.  
  
— Хм… не знаю. Вот та, где ты целовался сам с собой, была довольно забавной.  
  
У Месси такое самодовольное лицо, что Роналду не в силах сдержаться.  
  
— Придурок.  
  
— Может, свет включишь? Чтобы я убедился, что ты привел меня сюда не для того, чтобы убить.  
  
— Эм…  
  
Месси вроде бы оглядывается, но в коридоре темно, напряженное лицо Криша он разглядеть точно не сможет.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я тут несколько месяцев не был. Забыл оплатить счета за электричество.  
  
Повисает тишина, но Месси неожиданно разражается громким смехом.  
  
— Боже, это потрясающе!  
  
— Эй, у нас есть чай со льдом, печенье… — Криштиану нервно дергает волосы на затылке. Плохая была идея. Он не должен был приходить сюда после нескольких месяцев, особенно с Месси — может, пора называть его Лео или хотя бы Лионель? Но звучит все равно странно, хотя они собираются провести вечер в малюсеньком доме совершенно одни.  
  
— Звучит великолепно! — слишком уж воодушевленно отзывается Месси. И Криштиану хочется расхохотаться. Чего он вообще ждал от Лионеля Месси, парня, который чувствует себя неуютно в людных местах и все еще не привык к славе, несмотря на то, что находился в центре внимания уже много лет?  


***

  
  
Да, света нет, но зато есть свечи, которые Криш нашел на кухне, чай, печенье и компания друг друга, последнее так и вовсе действует успокаивающе. Криш едва может разглядеть лицо Лионеля в темноте, лишь губы и подбородок. Они молчат, но на этот раз тишина не напрягает. И Криш вовсе не против.  
  
Они устраиваются на полу в гостиной и в приятном молчании жуют печенье.  
  
— Ты подумал над тем, что я сказал? — наконец спрашивает Криштиану, отпивая чай со льдом.  
  
— Над чем?  
  
— Про врача. Я знаю одного отличного…  
  
— Я же сказал, все в порядке! — перебивает его Лео. — Мне ничего не нужно.  
  
Криштиану недовольно кривится, радуясь, что Лео его лица не видит.  
  
— Какой же ты упрямый!  
  
— Да почему тебя это волнует? — спокойно спрашивает Лео. — Понять никак не могу.  
  
Криштиану пристально смотрит на свечу и гоняет по кругу мысли в голове. Еще со Стамбула он задавал себе этот вопрос, но ответа найти не мог…  _до этого момента_.  
  
— Может, ты нужен мне больше… чем остальные. Даже больше, чем одноклубники.  
  
Лео молчит, но оно и понятно. Наверняка его удивила честность португальца.  
  
Когда Месси снова заговорил, его голос был мягким, даже сладким, словно дульсе де лече.  
  
— У меня не первый раз проблемы со здоровьем… Я и сам могу о себе позаботиться. — Именно такого ответа Криштиану и ждал. Потому что привык  _сам_ так говорить. Но теперь, когда он знает Месси, действительно знает, ему не стыдно признать, что он был неправ.  
  
— Почему мы все время должны сами о себе заботиться? Иногда можно позволить другим сделать это за нас, тебе не кажется?  
  
— То же самое я могу сказать и тебе.  
  
— И мне бы этого хотелось, — честно отвечает Криштиану. Сегодня нет места оправданиям и лжи. Он хочет быть с Месси честным во всем. Даже в том, что он не может рассказать своим ближайшим товарищам по команде. Потому что, возможно, Криштиану не знает Месси так хорошо, возможно, не стоит ему поверять свои чувства, но… ему  _плевать_. Он хочет поговорить с кем-нибудь, и Месси именно тот, кто может его понять.  
  
_Мир вообще странная штука._  
  
— Не понимаю я тебя, Криштиану, — внезапно говорит Лео. — Ты раньше со мной никогда не разговаривал. Нет, мы говорили, конечно, но  _не так._  И ты… хорошо относишься ко мне, приглашаешь в дом в глуши, довозишь до отеля… черт, если я скажу честно, что обо всем этом думаю, то сяду в тюрьму. — Месси мягко улыбается, когда Криш раздраженно закатывает глаза и старается скрыть свое беспокойство.  
  
— Ты опять? Ладно, ты же знаешь, что я шучу!  
  
Лео внезапно становится серьезным.  
  
— Знаю. Что я хочу сказать… почему все так внезапно? — он глубоко вздыхает. — Зачем ты привез меня сюда? В твою «тайную» пещеру?  
  
— Наверное, я… хотел показать, каким может быть мир без болельщиков и прессы, дышащих тебе в затылок.  
  
Лео снова улыбается, но тут же мрачнеет.  
  
— Мило, конечно, но это всего лишь иллюзия. Рано или поздно нам придется вернуться в реальный мир.  
  
— Придется.  _Но я не хочу._  
  
— Это совсем на тебя не похоже. Это не тот Криштиану, которого я знаю. Что происходит?  
  
Роналду сердито смотрит на свои ладони. Он так ошибался, черт, он ошибался во всем.  
  
— Ты слишком добрый, Лео. Не позволяй прессе относиться к тебе так, как они относятся сейчас.  
  
Месси с непониманием смотрит на него, Криштиану тут же вскакивает на ноги.  
  
— Так, ты говорил, что должен быть в отеле в десять.  
  
Он не дает Лео возможности хоть как-то ответить.  


***

  
  
Криштиану паркуется прямо перед отелем Месси, и на этот раз аргентинец даже не спорит. Они сидят и молчат. Лео не пытается уйти, но в итоге все равно ему приходится вздохнуть и открыть дверь.  
  
— Увидимся в Цюрихе. — Это звучит почти как вопрос.  
  
Криштиану кивает, но в сторону Лео не смотрит.  
  
— Да. — Это все, что произносит Роналду. Лионель уходит, наверняка чувствуя себя побежденным. Но не разочарованным или подавленным — Криштиану в этом уверен.  


***

  
  
Когда Лионель Месси получает свой пятый Золотой мяч, легенде аплодирует весь зал. Вечер прекрасен, год выдался насыщенным, как и сезон, некоторые одноклубники Лео присутствуют на церемонии и радуются успеху своего друга. Так что да, люди, которые награждают их за отличную работу, должны делать Лионеля счастливее.   
  
Но он никак не может избавиться от тяжелого чувства в груди. Его взгляд то и дело возвращается к пустому месту рядом со своим стулом. Он произносит речь, благодарит товарищей по клубу и сборной, семью — за поддержку. Пике тискает его за сценой, Неймар улыбается так широко, будто сам выиграл награду, и своими длинными ручищами обнимает Лео чуть ли не целиком. Месси счастлив, но не может перестать спрашивать себя, сделал ли он что-то неправильно, сказал что-то грубое… надо было спросить, Лео терпеть не может чувствовать себя трусом, сбегающим от проблем. Но другая его часть чрезвычайно упряма, и он убеждает себя, что ничего не должен Криштиану, ведь Роналду не собирается становиться его другом,  _ведь так_?  
  
От всех вопросов, касающихся португальца, он мастерски уклоняется, отвечая заготовленными фразами и улыбаясь, как и всегда.  
  
А где-то в Мадриде Криштиану пустым взглядом таращится в телевизор, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, будто хочет запомнить улыбку, которую видел столько раз.  
  
И он не уверен, будет ли шанс увидеть ее снова.

__________________________________________________________

1) Когда Месси и Рамос (который все еще был в «Севилье») играли за юношеские команды, Месси забил 4 мяча Севилье за 8 минут.  
2) Отсылка к французской басне Две Козы (Les deux Chevres)


	2. Chapter 2

Криштиану празднует день рождения. После всего, что произошло и вылилось в прессу в прошлом году, на этот раз он хранит молчание. Мендеш следит за тем, чтобы ни фото, ни видео не просочились журналистам. А Криш… он будто онемел внутри.  _Он на год старше_. Но достаточно честен с самим собой, чтобы признать, что печаль и страх внутри него не имеют ничего общего с его будущим беспокойством или кошмарной жизнью в мире без футбола.  
  
Ведь… как можно потерять то, чего у тебя  _никогда_ не было?  
  


***

  
  
Криштиану с гордостью признается, что на некоторое время сумел вытащить Месси из головы. Да и времени думать о маленьком аргентинце не было. До его дня рождения Реал на шесть очков опережал Барселону, беся болельщиков сине-гранатовых, потому что такая команда, как Реал не могла легко упустить такой существенный разрыв. Но… самые отвратительные результаты команды вроде времен Моуриньо (которые продолжались и в последние славные дни Анчелотти), продолжились и с Рафой Бенитесом. Реал проиграл Атлетико дома, а потом и Сосьедаду в течение марта. И для Криштиану это явно был перебор. Он устал от критики, от людей, дышащих ему в затылок. Поэтому он отбрасывает подальше свою гордость и делает то, что хочет. Даже если утром это его смутит.  
  
  
  
У Лео нет проблем с проживанием в отелях. Он может спать, когда хочет, что удивляет всех, кто делит с ним номер во время выездов. Неважно, кто его сосед (кроме Куна, тот постоянно забывает выключать телевизор). Еще одно вы должны знать про Лео — несмотря на то, что он самый известный и любимый болельщиками футболист во всем мире (даже в США, где большинству плевать на зрелищность игры), он редко смотрит футбол. Он знает, что тем самым разрушает клише, раз не смотрит то, что любит больше всего, но правда в том, что большинство футболистов наслаждаются именно процессом игры. Вот почему он заснул с телефоном в руках, вместо того, чтобы смотреть матч Реала (с кем-то там). Его сосед по комнате, на этот раз Неймар, где-то шатается по отелю вместе с Дани и занимается фигней, о которой Месси лучше не знать. Хотя сейчас только десять вечера, Неймар имеет полное право назвать Лео стариком. Иногда Лео уж слишком погружен в себя.   
  
Если бы он не лежал прямо возле телефона, то не заметил бы даже, что тот звонит.   
  
Он открывает один глаз, громко стонет и поднимает голову, оглядываясь вокруг и пытаясь вспомнить, где он находится. Над кроватью горит свет, Лео видит свое отражение в стеклянной двери маленького балкона. Разбудил его именно звонок, поэтому Лео отвечает, даже не проверив имя звонившего, и сразу зарывается лицом в прохладную ткань подушки.  
  
— Да? — он снова открывает глаза, потому что звонивший молчит, и смотрит на экран. Оу. — Криштиану?  
  
Роналду кашляет.  
  
— Hola, Лионель. — Лионель дает ему минуту, чтобы продолжить, но Криштиану забывает все, что собирался сказать. Ему так много нужно выложить, что он даже не представляет, с чего начать. — Я… — Криштиану сухо сглатывает. Он не знал, нет, отрицал или заталкивал поглубже мысль о том, как ему хочется рассказать Лео… все на свете. Он ненавидит внезапные вспышки эмоций и импульсивные поступки. Думает о том, что именно говорить, может, он вообще никогда не сможет сказать Лео все, что на душе. И поэтому он чувствует себя загнанным в угол. Криш задыхается. Наверняка поэтому он так устал.  
  
— Я думал, ты со мной не разговариваешь, — говорит Лео, не в силах ждать. Он тоже расстроен. И не понимает. Не понимает, почему Криштиану так себя ведет. То называет его Лео, шутит, приглашает в укромные уголки, то держит дистанцию и не смотрит в глаза.  
  
— Ты не облегчаешь мне задачу! — Криштиану закатывает глаза.  
  
— Почему ты мне звонишь? — вздохнув, спрашивает Лео, не собираясь дальше спорить с Кришем.  
  
—  _Eu queria ouvir a sua voz_   _(порт. — Я хотел услышать твой голос)_ , — наконец шепчет португалец.  
  
— Оу… — Криш слышит, как Лео дышит, сомневается, прежде чем заговорить. Он не знает, что сказать. Мда, теперь их уже двое. — Кажется, Диньо, Деку и Дани плохо учили меня португальским ругательствам, — шутит он. — Надо попросить Неймара, вдруг у него лучше получится.  
  
— Я мог бы тебя научить… — тихо говорит Криш.  _Я могу защитить тебя. Могу позаботиться о тебе. Могу дать тебе все, чего они не смогут. Я буду любить тебя больше, чем они…_  
  
— Тогда ты не сможешь сказать мне то, что хочешь, так ведь?  
  
Криштиану вздыхает, Месси прав. Родной язык дает ему некоторую свободу во время разговоров с Лео.  
  
— Разве я не могу? Ты бы выслушал меня? — вызывающе спрашивает Криштиану.  
  
— Я сейчас тебя слушаю, — спокойно парирует Лео.  
  
— Именно. Ты слушаешь, но не говоришь. Ты всегда берешь, но никогда не отдаешь. И я в замешательстве.  
  
Лео молчит. Криштиану вроде не злится, но его слова все равно резкие.  
  
— Люди много болтают, но мало говорят по делу. Я говорю, когда мне есть, что сказать, — защищается Месси.  
  
— Тогда у меня нет причин откровенничать, если в ответ я не получу ничего. Значит, мне тебе тоже нечего сказать.   
  
Лео хочет спросить,  _что_ он должен услышать,  _что_ сказать, чтобы  _это_ услышать… потому что он запутался окончательно.  
  
— Делай, что хочешь, Криш. Да и когда ты этого не делал…  
  
—  _С тобой не делал,_  — думает Криштиану. —  _Я не могу сделать так много того, что хочу сделать с тобой._  
  
— Знаешь, Лионель, а я просто сделаю  _это_.  
  
Лео закрывает глаза и зарывается носом в подушку, продолжая слушать Криштиану.  
  
— Хм? И что ты сделаешь?  
  
— Это! — сердито бросает Роналду и нажимает на значок завершения вызова. Лео ждет ответа, но потом понимает, что звонок оборвался. Недоуменно глянув на замолчавший телефон, он качает головой, бормочет «диссоциативное расстройство личности» и снова прячет лицо в подушке.  
  


***

  
  
Теперь Криштиану чаще разговаривает с Лео на португальском. Потому он больше не может держать слова в себе, ему нужно вытащить их из груди, из сердца. Он говорит фразу на португальском, а Лео отвечает ему какую-то ерунду.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Криштиану приходит на следующий день на тренировку, их капитан, Икер, конечно, замечает его хорошее настроение. Прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, как Икер видел вингера таким — улыбающимся, подкалывающим юнцов вроде Хамеса или Хесе. Конечно, в окружении одноклубников Икер не стал ничего говорить, но когда команда готовится к рондо, Касильяс подходит к Роналду и хлопает его по спине.  
  
— Приятно видеть тебя в хорошем расположении духа.  
  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — спрашивает Криштиану, наблюдая за бегающими по полю одноклубниками.  
  
— Выглядишь счастливым.  
  
Криштиану задумывается, прежде чем снова открыть рот. Он — и счастливым? Да, возможно. Сегодня у него отличное настроение без всяких на то причин.  
  
— А почему нет? — ухмыляется Криш. — Я богат, красив, успешен, я…  
  
— Хорошо-хорошо, мы поняли! — смеется Икер, в шутку закатывая глаза. Роналду тоже искренне улыбается. Они так давно последний раз просто смеялись и болтали о всякой ерунде. После того, как они вкусили победы с Карло, на них возлагались огромные надежды, поэтому они могли сосредотачиваться лишь на тактике, которая должна приблизить их к титулу.  
  
— По ходу, он кого-то трахнул! — говорит появившийся из ниоткуда Серхио, который обнимает Икера за плечи. Тот шутливо отпихивается, но Рамос лишь крепче сжимает руку.  
  
— У меня нет времени, я занят, пытаюсь забить больше, чем вы пропустите! — говорит Криштиану с ухмылкой. Серхио и Икер возмущенно переглядываются, а потом почти синхронно протестуют — Икер бьет его в плечо перчаткой, а Серхио отвешивает пинок под зад.  
  
— Неблагодарный ублюдок! Кто забил самый важный гол сезона против Атлетико в четырнадцатом?  
  
— Потому что у тебя огромная башка, — спокойно говорит Криш, сдерживая смех.  
  
— Ты посмотри на него! — недовольно говорит Серхио, обращаясь к Икеру.  
  
— Не трогай его, Чехо. Может, он просто влюбился! — улыбается Касильяс. Может, это всего лишь шутка, но Криштиану замирает, а улыбка буквально приклеивается к его лицу.  
  
— Боже… — шепчет Икер. — Серьезно, Криш?  
  
— И кто же эта счастливица? — с любопытством интересуется Рамос. Теперь они оба обнимают Криша за плечи и наклоняются так близко, что бы их точно никто не услышал. Будто лишь им дозволено узнать секрет. Но Криштиану выбирается из назойливых объятий.  
  
— Перестаньте валять дурака. Конечно, я  _не влюблен_!  
  
— Кто влюблен? — спрашивает Карим, подскакивая к трио, которое его даже не заметило. Следом подходят Иско и Бэйл.  
  
— Никто! — раздраженно шипит Криштиану.  
  
— Почему ты скрываешь свою любовь, м-м-м? — спрашивает Иско, мило улыбаясь. — Она проститутка? Или несовершеннолетняя?  
  
— Криш, ты ее папочка? — ржет Карим.  
  
— Боже, так что с вами не так? — Криштиану закатывает глаза.  
  
— Или… может… — интригующе начинает Серхио, почесывая подбородок. — Это запретная любовь.  
  
— Рамос, ты любовных романов перечитал? — удивленно интересуется Карим.  
  
— Но в этом есть логика! — спорит Серхио. — Что если ее семья — фанаты Барсы или, не знаю, Атлетико?  
  
— Это одна из самых идиотских вещей, что я когда-либо слышал, а я с тобой часто тусуюсь, Серхио, — бросает Криш. К счастью, его дискомфорта никто не видит. Он запихивает руки в карманы олимпийки, не глядя на лица друзей, и благодарит бога за то, что парни переключились на Рамоса. Все, кроме не в меру внимательного Иско.  
  
— Криш? — спрашивает он, и все тут же поворачиваются к нему. — Ты в порядке?  
  
— Боже мой, видите, я прав! — восклицает Серхио, а Икер сердито пихает его локтем и просит заткнуться.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Иско Криштиану, подкидывая носком бутсы мяч.  
  
— Оу, есть то, что великий Криштиану Роналду не может получить? — наполовину серьезно, наполовину в шутку говорит Карим. — С каких пор?  
  
— У меня есть плохая привычка хотеть то, что купить невозможно, — осторожно говорит Криштиану. Его хорошее настроение как ветром сдувает. — То, что получить я никак не могу.  
  


***

  
  
На этот раз ему звонит Лео. Криш валяется в гостиной и смотрит телевизор, когда слышит телефон. Он проверяет, кто звонит, и не понимает, хочет ли отвечать на звонок. Месси всегда холоден, отстранен и уныл, поэтому Криштиану точно не уверен, готов ли снова поговорить с ним. Но часть его так сильно хочет услышать его голос — именно та часть, которая контролирует сердце.  
  
И Криштиану отвечает на звонок.  
  
— Да? — грубо говорит он. Не до вежливости, не то настроение.  
  
— М-м-м… привет, как поживаешь? — тихо говорит Месси, на что Криш закатывает глаза. Месси вовсе не неуверенный в себе или застенчивый, как думают другие. Криштиану это знает, но… Месси все еще странный, сдержанный. И черт бы побрал Роналду, если он не находит неловкость Месси привлекательной.  
  
— Ты мне для этого звонишь? Спросить, как дела у меня? — Криш удивлен горечью в своем голосе. Канал показывает основные моменты игры Барселоны против Атлетика. Месси обставляет Лапорту и пасует Неймару, который забивает гол.  
  
— Да, — мягко отвечает Месси. — Не знал, что тебя это расстроит. Мне очень жаль. Пока.  
  
— Стой! — быстро говорит Криш, спешно усаживаясь прямо. — Прости, что нагрубил. Спасибо, что позвонил. У меня все хорошо, а как ты?  
  
— В порядке.  
  
— Еда все еще в животе не держится? — шутливо спрашивает Криш, но на самом деле он искренне переживает. Месси вздыхает. Наверняка устал от таких расспросов.  
  
— Я правда в порядке. Теперь все наладилось.  
  
— Ладно. — Криш больше не знает, что говорить. Лео никогда его не слушает (или еще кого-то), если речь идет о его здоровье, и разговоры об этом будут только больше раздражать. А Криш этого не хочет. Он устал спорить.  
  
— Это все. Я только… — Месси запинается. Кришу интересно, что он собирался сказать, но вопросов он не задает. — Знаешь, я не хочу вот так вот… не хочу спорить или еще чего похуже. Прости, если в прошлый раз сказал что-то не то.  
  
Криш мотает головой, хотя Месси его не видит.  
  
— Не в этом дело, я расстроился из-за Сосьедада. — Криш переводит взгляд на экран, где улыбающийся Месси запрыгивает на Иньесту, забившего третий гол. Второй Криш не видел. —  _Foi tão bom ouvir a tua voz hoje (порт. — Я рад слышать тебя сегодня)_.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Криштиану.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Лионель.  
  


***

  
  
Криш не подписывается на Лео в Инстаграме, потому что это вызовет массу вопросов (Кришу, в общем-то, плевать, но Мендешу нет). Но время от времени он проверяет его страничку. И как-то раз видит там фото Лео с Пабло Аймаром, сделанное в Аргентине. Они оба улыбаются в камеру и обнимают друг друга. Криш слышал, что Месси обожает Аймара. Пабло был еще одним «наследником Марадоны», который не смог доказать, что достоин такого титула (титул наследника перекидывался от одного игрока к другому, давя на плечи, пока не появился Месси).  
  
Он смотрит на Аймара так, будто он для него — весь мир.  
  
Криш задается вопросом, будет ли когда-нибудь Лео смотреть на него без выражения этого дебильного уважения и профессионализма?  
  


***

  
  
Барселона бьет Валенсию, что означает, что Реал встретится с сине-гранатовыми в четвертьфинале Кубка Короля.  
  


***

  
  
Криш тянет руку к телефону, сомневаясь, стоит ли звонить. Лео наверняка еще с друзьями, празднует победу над Валенсией. Но сейчас середина сезона, выход в четвертьфинал не имеет такого уж особого значения для Реала и Барсы (конечно, вслух этого Криш никогда бы не произнес, звучало слишком грубо и высокомерно). Так что Криш посылает все нахер и звонит.  
  
Лео не отвечает, а Роналду притворяется, что не расстроен.  
  
Но через пять минут раздается звонок. И Криш берет трубку после первой короткой трели, не дожидаясь второй.  
  
— Hola?  
  
— Извини, я принимал душ, — говорит Лео.  
  
— Сейчас? — Криш на всякий случай косится на свои Ролексы. — Только не говори, что после матча ты не мылся.  
  
— Мылся, конечно! Просто Жери пролил на меня какую-то фигню. — Лео говорит так, будто рассказывает о своем пятилетнем племяннике.  
  
— Он та еще заноза в заднице, да? — Криш хорошо знает Пике, не только из-за Класико. Они вместе играли за Манчестер Юнайтед. Жерар громкий, любит прикалываться и веселится каждый раз, ловя момент (Криш помнит, какая в те годы у Пике была прическа, он вообще не имел право подкалывать других за шевелюры).  
  
— Да, я знаю его с четырнадцати, он один из моих лучших друзей.  
  
— Значит, ты не можешь включить диктатора и выгнать его из команды? — Криш фыркает, услышав в трубке смешок.  
  
— Я видел твой твит про Анчелотти летом. Тебе нужно взять несколько уроков, чтобы уметь быть диктатором.  
  
Теперь очередь Криштиану смеяться.  
  
— От тебя? Да ни в жизни. — На том конце линии раздаются странные булькающие звуки.  
  
— Как хочешь. Мое дело предложить. Но если что — я тут.  
  
— Вау. Лионель Месси, всегда услужливый и дружелюбный, — с сарказмом говорит Криштиану.  
  
—  _Лео_ , — внезапно говори Месси. — Зови меня Лео.  
  
—  _Лео_ , — повторяет Криш, смакуя вкус имени на губах. — Лео. — Он ставит чайник. — Я когда-нибудь говорил, что у тебя красивое имя?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Лео. Звучит неплохо. — Криш не лукавит.  
  
— Моего отца оно бесит. Он назвал меня Лионель, а не Леонель, потому что не хотел, чтобы меня называли Лео. И вот, чем это кончилось.  
  
— Серьезно! — Криш одобрительно фыркает. —  _Bem, eu gosto (порт. — Хорошо, мне нравится)._  
  
— Ты заставишь меня учить португальский! — смеясь, говорит Лео.  
  
— Я же сказал, что могу тебя научить. А то вдруг твой учитель будет фанатом, тогда ты точно ничему не научишься.  
  
— Мне не нужен учитель. Неймар меня обучит в любое время.  
  
— Я имел в виду не твоим фанатом.  
  
Лео снова усмехается. Криш замечает, что сегодня аргентинец необычайно веселый. Связано ли это с победой над Валенсией, непонятно.  
  
Криш достает с полки чайный пакетик и кладет его в любимую кружку.  
  
— Ты, наверное, научишь меня ругательствам, заставишь говорить на португальском на вручении Золотого Мяча, чтобы опозорить на весь мир!  
  
Криштиану громко хохочет. Чайник как раз щелкает, поэтому он наливает в кружку кипяток.  
  
— Перестань подкидывать идеи!  
  
— Тогда скажи какую-нибудь легкую фразу, которую я смогу выучить.  
  
Криштиану делает глоток и отвечает, не раздумывая. Позволяя своему непокорному сердцу взять верх.  
  
 _— Eu te amo (порт. - Я люблю тебя)._  
  


***

  
  
После этого они не разговаривают целых пять дней. Когда Криштиану произносит эту фразу, он знает, что Месси поймет. Большой разницы между «(yo) te amo» и «eu te amo» нет (фраза  _Я люблю тебя_ на испанском и на португальском звучит очень похоже. - прим. пер.). И сердце Криша бешено стучало, пока он ждал реакции от Лео. Слишком долго ждал, успел вообразить себе всевозможные реакции — от некоторых он начинал волноваться, а от других — в ужасе хотел забыть о случившемся.  
  
Но Лео ничего не говорит. Бормочет «хорошо», они прощаются, и разговор заканчивается. Криш чувствует себя больным. Убитым, черт побери.  
  
На следующей неделе Барселона отправится в Мадрид на встречу с Реалом в рамках Кубка Короля. И Криш продолжает убеждать себя, что его неловкие и сложные отношения с Месси ничего не изменят. И он не позволит себе отвлечься, будет бороться до конца. Но это не так просто, потому что за день до матча Криш может думать лишь о  _Месси… Месси, Месси._  
  


***

  
  
Криш выходит на поле вместе с игроками Барселоны и арбитрами. Он не нервничает, Рафа уже настроил их на то, чтобы выложиться на поле на все сто, потому что это Барса, победа над ними — это всегда удовольствие, даже если это товарищеский матч. Криштиану не нужно, чтобы его настраивали, он будет стараться по максимуму, чтобы победить Барселону, победить Месси. Поэтому он сжимает зубы, полностью готовый к бою. Но его гнев тут же исчезает, стоит ему увидеть Лео — такого маленького по сравнению с ним, такого молодого, усталого, бледного. Беспокойство тут же охватывает Криша, и это бесит. Он ненавидит, что Месси — его слабое место. Но на этот раз Криш никак не комментирует его бледность и очередной приступ тошноты. Или ощущение его теплой ладони в его загорелых пальцах. Он сосредоточен исключительно на игре.  
  


***

  
  
Когда арбитр свистит на перерыв, Криш вытирает лоб тыльной стороной руки. Трудно, это было очень трудно, как и любое Класико, хотя это всего лишь кубковый матч (каждая команда, безусловно, хочет выиграть еще один трофей, но по сравнению с Ла Лигой и Лигой Чемпионов, Кубок Короля не так уж важен), обе команды все равно сражаются как в последний раз. Потому что никто не любит проигрывать своим заклятым врагам.  
  


***

  
  
Криштиану идет к туннелю, опустив голову и не смотря по сторонам. Икер хлопает его по спине, видимо, чувствует свою вину за пропущенный мяч, который забил Неймар. Он мог легко вытащить его, но запнулся о свои собственные ноги и лишь проводил мяч взглядом. Де Хеа пророчили переезд в Мадрид, а Навасу тяжело было бороться за место в старте. Многие согласились бы, что Икеру пора уйти, потому что он уже давно не в лучшей форме (этот сезон был самым худшим в его карьере). Но Криш не хочет об этом говорить. И о своем собственном выступлении, потому он забил один гол, хотя его ум был вообще в другом месте. Криш вытирает рот краем футболки и заходит в раздевалку. Усевшись на скамейку перед своим шкафчиком, он пьет воду из бутылки. В тот самый момент появляется удивленный Иско.  
  
— Эй, Иско, что случилось? — спрашивает стоящий рядом со шкафчиком Криша Рамос. Следом за Иско должен прийти тренер.  
  
— Ничего. Хотя… я только что видел Месси и… — Криш поднимает голову, внезапно заинтересовавшись разговором. Но внимание привлекать он не хочет. К счастью, Рамос любопытный человек, особенно если дело касается сплетен, поэтому легко спрашивает то, что Криш спорить не рискнет.  
  
— И что с ним? — Рамос вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, отпив воды.  
  
— Он выглядел так, будто ему плохо, Неймар помогал ему идти. Не знаю, может, я чего-то не так понял, Алвес мне обзор закрыл, меня отвлекла его идиотская стрижка. — Последнюю фразу он говорит в шутку. Серхио сдерживает смех, потому что да, отвратительные прически Алвеса стоят отдельного обсуждения.  
  
Криш вскакивает с места и спешит к двери. Естественно, все поворачиваются к нему.  
  
— Криш, куда… — начинает Серхио, но его тут же обрывает Касильяс.  
  
— Криш, нужно подождать тренера… — Но Роналду плевать, он отмахивается и выходит из раздевалки. Он не знает, зачем это сделал. Свалил до того, как пришел тренер, забил на своих одноклубников, с которыми обязан был обсудить тактику на второй тайм. Но Криш хочет, нет, нет, он должен его увидеть. Внезапно его единственной целью становится увидеть  _его_ , помочь, заставить почувствовать себя лучше. Поэтому он идет прямо в раздевалку Барселоны, ничего не соображая, последнее время он так обеспокоен, что едва может думать. К счастью, прежде чем он входит, чтобы устроить идиотскую сцену, ситуацию спасает Неймар, открывший дверь и столкнувшийся лицом к лицу с неповторимым Криштиану Роналду. Естественно, он разевает рот, даже не пытаясь скрыть удивление.  
  
— Эм, что ты здесь делаешь? — он указывает куда-то в коридор. — Ваша раздевалка там. — Это смешно, ведь они на стадионе команды Криштиану, и он прекрасно знает, где находится его раздевалка. Но Криш приходит в себя только когда слышит голос Неймара, он вообще не понимает, когда успел дойти до гостевой раздевалки.  
  
— Я хочу…  _Eu quero ver Leo (порт. — Я хочу увидеть Лео)_. — Глаза Неймара стекленеют, он нервничает и дергается. Видно, что что-то скрывает. Криштиану подобное уже видел. На Олимпийском Стадионе Ататюрка. Как будто это было в другой жизни.  
  
— Он занят. Зачем тебе вообще его видеть? — Неймар говорит так, будто защищается. И Криш понимает, почему. Конечно, он не всегда хорошо относился к ним или их драгоценному нападающему. Но на самом деле Роналду вовсе не такой плохой парень, каким его рисует пресса.  
  
— Я просто… мне нужно, понимаешь? — Дверь распахивается шире, и Криш с трудом скрывает разочарование, потому что видит не Лео, а Алвеса. И, господи боже, он зол. Бразилец внимательно смотрит на Роналду, прежде чем заговорить.  
  
— Я вас обоих за километр слышу, обалдели совсем? Хотите дать прессе повод для сплетен? И какого хрена ты вообще здесь забыл?  
  
— Он хочет проведать Лео, — говорит Неймар, но он выглядит не таким сердитым, как его коллега по сборной, хотя он тоже не рад видеть Криша, стоящего в дверях их раздевалки.  
Криштиану вдруг понимает, что устал. Задолбался стоять и ждать Лео.  _Ждать Лео_. Он отпихивает Неймара и пытается прорваться в раздевалку. Бразилец настолько шокирован его внезапной вспышкой, что даже не успевает среагировать, в отличие от Алвеса.  
  
— Сука, ты сдохнуть решил? — рычит он, преграждая Кришу путь. — Ты серьезно решил вломиться к толпе кулес?  
  
— Я хочу видеть только Лео, — терпеливо повторяет Криштиану. Но у него тоже есть предел.  
  
— С каких пор он для тебя стал  _Лео_? — Неймар приподнимает бровь, но Криш даже не смотрит в его сторону.  
  
— Уберись с дороги, — шипит он, стиснув зубы. Но Алвес не двигается, бросая вызов португальцу. Неймар внезапно начинает крутиться на месте, заметно нервничая, он явно не хочет драки (что вообще такое игра Барселоны без воющего Неймара?). Класико и так их всех заставляет волноваться. Криш собирается сказать что-то едкое, но тут появляется Жерар Пике, который подозрительно прищуривается.  
  
— Какого хрена вы тут забыли? Лео нужно… — он осекается, заметив Криша. — О, привет, Криш.  
  
Роналду становится чуть лучше, потому что он видит знакомое лицо.  
  
— Привет, Жерар.  
  
— Что ты делаешь в нашей раздевалке?  
  
— Он хочет повидаться с Лео, — второй раз говорит Неймар. Пике хоть и удивлен, но, в отличие от Алвеса, не злится.  
  
— Зачем? — с любопытством спрашивает он.  
  
— Знаете… — Криш слишком устал. — Забудьте об этом. Я пойду.  
  
И не дав никому ничего сказать, он тут же уходит. Однако в раздевалку своей команды он не возвращается. Стоит в коридоре, закрыв глаза и прижавшись спиной к ледяной стене Сантьяго Бернабеу.  
  
Какой же он идиот.  
  


***

  
  
Конечно, Криш идиот. Еще больший идиот, чем он думал. Потому что смотрит на мужчину, лежащего на газоне, болельщики орут и радостно верещат, и правильно, они ведь фанаты Реала...  
  
После того, как он свалил, Бенитес отчитал его за безалаберность, но Криш даже толком не услышал, потому что следил за невысоким аргентинцем, который вышел на поле вместе с Неймаром. Он может обмануть всех, но только не Криштиану. Потому что он прекрасно осведомлен о проблеме. Когда игра начинается, Роналду продолжает следить за Месси. А через три минуты понимает, что Лео  _заставляет_ себя бежать быстрее, пасовать точнее, бить сильнее. И Криштиану внезапно выходит из себя, злится на Месси за его безрассудство и беспечность. Он почти на грани, хочет треснуть его в лицо, и тогда появляется  _эта безумная идея._  
  


***

  
  
Он бежит за Месси и смотрит, как тот ведет мяч, его собственные ноги враз становятся какими-то ватными, но Криш не сдается. Под удивленными взглядами своих друзей и соперников (и болельщиков на трибунах и перед телевизорами) он идет в подкат. Это сложнее, чем кажется, но срабатывает, потому что Месси кубарем летит по газону. И не встает. Именно этого Криштиану и хотел. Он надеется, что не нанес серьезного ущерба, а лишь сделал так, чтобы Лео заменили. К ним несется арбитр с желтой карточкой наперевес, которая разрезает холодный воздух вечернего Мадрида. Показывать прямую красную главной звезде сливочных во время Эль Класико — самоубийство. Но Пике, Неймар и Дани налетают на него, как стервятники, Жерар спорит с рефери, а Неймар проверяет ногу Лео, наклоняясь ближе, гладит его спину, пока Месси сжимает ногу и страдальчески сжимает зубы. Криш наблюдает за всем этим, застыв на том же самом месте, но потом кто-то толкает его в спину.  
  
Бускетс.  
  
— Блядь, ты в своем уме?! — орет Бускетс ему прямо в лицо. И сам Криштиану постоянно задает себе этот вопрос. Он вообще не в своем уме. Он лишь хотел, чтобы Лео получил незначительное повреждение и ушел на скамейку, чтобы больше не мучился… но Криш опять облажался. Кажется, что Лео  _очень больно._  
  
Криш хочет извиниться, но тут рядом появляется Рамос и отпихивает от него разъяренного Бускетса.  
  
— Серхио, отвали от него! — рявкает Рамос, защищая Криша. К ним тут же несется Икер, а Лука, стоящий в паре метров от них, растерян и не знает, что делать.  
  
— В чем твоя проблема? — кричит позади них Жоржи Альба, стоящий рядом с Месси, который все еще лежит на земле, прикрыв глаза рукой, и ждет медиков. Неймар хватает Жорди за руку, а другой придерживает Месси. Криш почему-то смотрит на их соединенные ладони и хмурится.  
  
Серхио обнимает Криштиану за плечи и волочет за собой, к ним наконец подходит Касильяс, который сходу пытается утихомирить португальца, но Криш его не слушает. Да, он облажался.  
  
Как он и хотел, врачи уводят Месси с поля, вместо него выходит Педро. Но Криш не уверен, что это именно то, что было ему нужно.  
  


***

  
  
Реал выигрывает со счетом три-один. Криштиану забивает второй гол, а третий — на счету Бэйла. После тестов Барселона объявила, что Месси выбыл на две недели, а значит, на ответной игре его не будет. Травма подколенного сухожилия. Энрике не хочет рисковать главной звездой из-за Кубка Короля, пока они все еще борются за Ла Лигу и Лигу Чемпионов. Все думают, что Криш сделал это специально (они правы, только ошибаются насчет причины), потому что он ненавидит Месси или хотел вывести его из строя на следующий матч.  
  
Криштиану это бесит до трясучки. Он в очередной раз заявляет, что не будет больше общаться с прессой до конца сезона.  
  


***

  
  
Криштиану трус, по крайней мере, именно так он себя называет, пока боится позвонить Лео. И он ненавидит чувствовать себя трусом. Поэтому он звонит Лео, не давая себе времени передумать. Гудок, второй, и Лео наконец отвечает.  
  
— Что? — недовольно спрашивает он. Видимо, настроение у Месси ужасное. У Месси, который всегда вежлив (даже слишком), никогда не отвечает на звонки в таком тоне.  
  
— Hola, Лео, — осторожно говорит Криш. Месси отвечает не сразу. Когда он начинает говорить, его голос тусклый, будто он скрывает свое раздражение и гнев. Наверняка.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
  
Криш не знает, что ответить на этот вопрос. Чего он правда хочет?   
  
 _Обнять тебя, обнять, извиниться за то, что я сделал, но я хочу, чтобы ты больше не был таким упрямым, потому что я больше не могу смотреть, как ты причиняешь себе боль._  
  
— Ничего. Я просто… мне очень жаль. Прости за то, что случилось.  
  
— Зачем ты это сделал? — вдруг спрашивает Лео, и это так на него не похоже. Лео обычно не задает много вопросов. Он не такой смелый. Но теперь его голос окреп от злости. Он взбешен и злится на Криштиану.  
  
— Я просто…  
  
— Ты просто что?! — Месси внезапно переходит на крик, и Криш только тогда понимает, насколько ему больно. Он никогда не кричит. Но теперь он не может играть в футбол целых две недели, а это — самое важное в его жизни. Сейчас март, самые серьезные игры, а Криштиану все испортил. Он заслуживает гнева Лионеля, но этот не значит, что ему это нравится. — Ты все испортил! Ты никогда не делаешь таких наглых подкатов, но все равно сделал это со мной!  
  
— Я пытался тебя защитить, — внезапно говорит Криштиану. Но это лишь злит Лео еще больше.  
  
— Да что с тобой такое, черт возьми?!  
  
— Ты не знаешь, когда нужно остановиться, и я… — Криш пытается защищаться, хотя знает, что это плохая идея.  
  
— Кем ты себя возомнил, черт подери?  
  
Да, вот оно, вопрос на миллион долларов. Однако Лео прав. Криш не имеет права решать за него, но…  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты беспокоился обо мне! — когда Лео снова говорит, он больше не кажется злым, нет, его голос звучит устало и грустно. И Криш ненавидит это еще больше, потому что и сам расстраивается. Ему больно. — Я не ребенок.  
  
— Лео, я…  
  
— Не звони мне больше.  
  
Криш чувствует себя отвратительно. Им потребовались месяцы, чтобы наконец начать чувствовать себя комфортно рядом друг с другом, говорить свободно, зная, что никто не осудит их или их решения. Он наконец научил Лео доверять ему, они дошли до той стадии, когда начали называть друг друга смешными прозвищами. Но теперь Лео снова построил стену между ними, вытолкнув Криша из своего личного пространства. И Кришу так сильно хочется ухватиться за него, не отпускать, но… он ничего не может сделать.  
  
— Не разговаривай со мной, не любезничай при встречах, не волнуйся за меня. Прощай.  
  
— Лео…  
  
— Криш… оставь меня в покое, — устало говорит Лео, а затем звонок обрывается.  
Криш знает, что Месси его больше не слышит, но шепчет в трубку:  
  
 _— Mas eu não posso respirar sem você (порт. — Я не могу без тебя дышать)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор только начала изучать португальский, так что за ошибки тапками просила не кидаться:)
> 
> Пабло Аймар вернулся после длительного восстановления и играл первую игру за Риверплейт (автор очень его любит, несмотря на то, что более за Бока Хуниорс), так что она не могла не упомянуть его. Фотки Пабло и Лео можно глянуть в примечаниях к главе оригинала.


	3. Chapter 3

Всегда трудно построить что-то новое, будь то карьера или сложная дружба между тобой и твоим главным конкурентом. На какое-то время Криштиану думал, что ему это удалось и оказалось вовсе не так сложно. Конечно, сначала было странно. Он не привык много разговаривать с Месси. Он всегда видел в нем препятствие на пути к своей славе, своего личного демона или, может, постоянное напоминание о том, что всегда нужно работать усерднее. Но теперь, узнав Лионеля ближе, Криштиану видит в нем человека, и это лишь осложняет ситуацию. Ему  _не нравится_  то, что он чувствует. Потому что теперь он знает, что Лео Месси — человек, как и все вокруг (гораздо более интересный, чем остальные, но все же  _человек_ ), он чувствует, спит, ест, смеется, плачет…  
  
Криштиану больше не может его избегать. И даже не знает, хочет ли.  
  


***

  
  
На следующей неделе Криш встречается с одним из своих бывших товарищей по команде, с Анхелем Ди Марией. Это незапланировано, Анхель приезжает в Мадрид на спонсорскую сделку и звонит Криштиану. Во-первых, Роналду удивлен, потому что они с Анхелем не общались с того момента, как он покинул Мадрид. Но он просит встретиться в кафе, где они когда-то собирались перед тем, как Анхель уехал в Манчестер. Криш принимает приглашение, потому что они старые друзья, в конце концов, Анхель был одним из тех, кто посодействовал Десиме. И Роналду рад с ним повидаться.  
  
Криш рассказывает ему о Мадриде, о своей жизни, Анхель — о будущем. О своих перспективах Роналду говорить не хочет, поэтому умело уклоняется от вопросов. Анхель, кажется, не замечает этого, продолжая рассказывать о Юнайтед и о сборной Аргентины. А затем до Криша доходит.  
  
 _Анхель знает Месси._  
  
Действительно  _знает_. Проводит с ним время, играет в одной команде, они останавливаются в одном отеле во время перерыва на международные матчи.  
  
— Анхель… — начинает Криш, быстро убедив себя в необходимости вопроса. Он чувствует себя жалким, но ему нужно знать.  
  
— Да? — Анхель делает глоток латте. Похоже, он даже не видит, как Криштиану трясет.  
  
— Как дела в сборной после нашей последней встречи? — под встречей Криштиану подразумевает товарищеский матч в декабре. В декабре, который изменил все. И Криш не знает, нравится ли ему эта перемена.  
  
— Хорошо. Ну, на первый взгляд.  
  
Криш удивленно поднимает брови.  
  
— Что? В смысле?  
  
— Ты знаешь, как сильно Грондона (аргентинский футбольный чиновник, умер в 2014 году — прим.пер.) любил Лео. — Криш не знает, зачем ему это? Но упоминание Месси привлекает его внимание. — И терпеть не мог, когда Лео плевал на свои травмы и играл через боль. Теперь, когда Грондона умер, Сегура, другие временные члены ассоциации и Тата следят за ним. И Лео это бесит. Он ненавидит, когда ему говорят, что он не может играть.  
  
— У него все еще проблемы со здоровьем? — спрашивает Криш, пытаясь выглядеть незаинтересованным.  
  
— Слегка. По крайней мере, это мне он так сказал, — говорит Анхель. — Но это ладно, они… видели, что его тошнит. — Ди Мария вдруг понимает, что хватил лишку, сказал то, чего нельзя было говорить. Поэтому он резко меняет тему. — В любом случае мы просто все на нервах, ведь Лео — наша гарантия успеха на поле.  
  
Кришу хочется вытрясти из Анхеля больше подробностей, но он держит себя в руках. Лео ясно дал понять, что не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего, так почему Криш должен переживать?  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Криш, помогая Анхелито сменить тему, — как дела у Хорхелины?  
  


***

  
  
На следующий день Криш едет на тренировку. Войдя в раздевалку, он сразу натыкается на Серхио, сидящего рядом с Икером и показывающего что-то в телефоне. Икер закатывает глаза, отпихивает назойливую руку, чтобы нормально завязать шнурки. Серхио что-то ноет, но потом утыкается в свой телефон. Иско и Хамес обсуждают новые бутсы. Криш садится на скамейку, Бэйл приветствует его вежливым кивком. Роналду мягко улыбается и концентрирует все свое внимание на сумке на полу. Все его товарищи по команде становятся белым шумом, пока он снимает рубашку. Будто это один из странных снов, где все двигаются быстро, а ты словно застрял в рапиде. Он чувствует себя странно, здесь, в раздевалке со своими друзьями. Внезапно Кришу становится тоскливо и одиноко, будто…  _ему здесь не место_. И он хочет поговорить об этом с кем-нибудь… с тем, кто бы понял всю тяжесть, которую ему приходится нести. Но этот человек не хочет больше с ним разговаривать (и правильно).  
  
Криштиану еще никогда в жизни не был так одинок.  
  


***

  
  
Криштиану был уверен, что больше никогда не решится звонить Лео Месси… пока не услышал, что его травма (в которой был виноват Криш) усугубилась, и что Месси не выйдет на поле еще неделю. Криштиану кусает губу. Он хочет позвонить, блядь, это его вина, и он понимает, как это противно — не иметь возможности выйти на поле. В такие моменты он чувствует себя ужасно. Месси — тоже не исключение. Но Лионель сказал ему держаться подальше и больше никогда не набирать его номер.  
  
И тут Криштиану говорит сам себе:  
  
 _— К чертям собачьим, когда я последний раз слушал кого-то, кроме себя._  
  
Лео берет трубку сразу.  
  
— Hola? — наверное, Лео не посмотрел, кто звонит, если бы знал, что это Криш, то не ответил бы… или начал кричать… или… Криш не уверен. Он не так хорошо знает Месси. Пока что. И очень хочет это изменить.  
  
— Hola, Лео.  
  
— О, — говорит Месси после пяти секунд молчания. —  _Криш?_  
  
— Да, — невнятно бормочет Роналду. Он не знает, что ему сказать.  
  
— Так… как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Лео. Криш сдерживает смешок, потому что после их последнего разговора он был уверен, что Месси будет злиться, наорет на него, будет возмущаться, зачем он звонит, но нет. Лео всего лишь спрашивает, как его здоровье.  
  
— Я в порядке. Как ты? Я слышал, у тебя дела идут не очень хорошо.  
  
— И кто это сказал? Тебе наврали.  
  
— Ты считаешь, что Анхель врун? — смеется Криштиану.  
  
— Ты говорил обо мне с Анхелем? — удивленно спрашивает Лео.  
  
— Не то чтобы я спрашивал про тебя, — уклончиво говорит Криштиану. — Мы обсуждали сборные, и Анхель упомянул тебя.  
  
— А что именно он сказал? — снова спрашивает Лео, на этот раз более спокойно. Голос ничем его не выдает.  
  
— Что они за тебя волнуются, — тихо говорит Криш. Лео издает короткий стон.  
  
— Да не надо мне, чтобы за меня волновались! Со мной все в порядке.  
  
— Если я тебе в грудь выстрелю, твоими последними словами будут «все в порядке», — говорит Криш, и к его удивлению, Лео смеется над его глупой шуткой.  
  
— Будто ты не такой же.  
  
— Я не такой упрямый, как ты, — поправляет его Криш, поглядывая на часы. — О, черт, прости, я не знал, что уже так поздно. Тебе не пора спать?  
  
— Хм, нет. Знаешь, ты, наверное, забыл, но я не могу играть и тренироваться. Так что я просто валяюсь на диване и смотрю тупые фильмы.  
  
Криш вдруг понимает, что все бы отдал за то, чтобы быть рядом с Лео в этот момент,  _лежать вместе, согревать друг друга и смотреть глупые мелодрамы. Подальше от мира, который так давит на них._  
  
— Я всегда представлял тебя тем еще соней, — говорит Криш, тут же мысленно хлопнув себя по лбу.  _«Я представлял тебя»_ , господи, как ужасно. Но Лео будто не замечает его двусмысленной оговорки.  
  
— Обычно так и есть, — честно признается Месси. — Но… иногда я не могу заснуть.  
  
— О чем думаешь, когда не спится? — с любопытством спрашивает Криш.  
  
— О разном. О своей жизни, о том, что было бы, не приедь я сюда так рано…  
  
Криш хмурится.  
  
— Я думал, тебе здесь нравится… в смысле там, в Барселоне. — Во время разговоров с Лео так легко забыть, что они соперники, живущие в разных городах и обязанные ненавидеть друг друга.  
  
— Да. Я действительно люблю этот город, но… — Лео вздыхает. — Не думаю, что забуду о том, как все это происходило, мой переезд, я имею в виду. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы все было иначе.  
  
— Мне знакомо это чувство, — тихо произнес Криш.  
  
— Почему? Ты хотел уйти из Юнайтед.  
  
— Это не… я просто… — по неизвестной причине Криштиану решает быть до конца честным. —  _Между нами все было бы не так._  
  
— Оу. — И это все, что может сказать Лионель в ответ на его искренность.  
  
— Да.  
  
— И я бы этого хотел, — тихо, очень тихо говорит Лео, и от этого едва слышного голоса Криштиану буквально несет.  
  
— Мне не хватало наших разговоров.  
  
— Я думал, ты ищешь, куда пристроить свою будущую Золотую Бутсу, раз ты вывел меня из строя своей обычной обувью.  
  
Криш вздрагивает. Он знает, что Лео шутит, что больше он не злится, но… чувство собственной тупости никуда не делось.  
  
У Лео нет никаких причин беспокоиться, что Криш может выиграть еще один личный трофей.  
  
— Да, чем же еще я мог быть занят. Хотя это вообще не нужно, пока вы, ребята, собираете все награды подряд, места у меня будет предостаточно.  
  
Криштиану не собирался говорить с такой горечью, но черт, как же больно смотреть на соперников, выигрывающих все, пока ты стараешься изо всех сил, но все равно терпишь неудачу за неудачей. Криш это ненавидит. Он годами пытается, так упорно жаждет выиграть что-то для своей команды. Но в итоге — один кубок чемпионата и одна Лига Чемпионов (именно о них Криш парится больше всего). И в глубине души Криш знает, что это вина не только Моуриньо и Анчелотти, неправильной тактики на второй год и травм игроков соответственно. Да, у португальцев и испанцев были стычки из-за Моуриньо, но теперь все позади, они наконец стали одним целым, командой, которой хотели бы быть. Реал играл в красивый футбол под управлением Карло, и Криш очень по нему скучал. Поражения или победы, неважно, играть было здорово. Но Перес, по своему обыкновению, все испортил.  
  
— Может, в конце концов, каждый получает то, что  _хочет_? — с вызовом спрашивает Лео.   
  
Криштиану горько смеется.  
  
— Знаешь, я все никак поверить не могу, что вы с Марадоной из одной страны.  
  
— Ага. Люди постоянно мне об этом напоминают. — Голос Лео вдруг становится усталым, но это только больше выводит Роналду.  
  
— Тогда почему ты паришься из-за этого? Люди всегда всех сравнивают с Марадоной и Пеле. Большинство считает тебя величайшим футболистом. Тебе проще. Я же должен работать усерднее, чтобы доказать свою ценность.  
  
Криш знает, что это удар исподтишка, но сейчас ему плевать. Он зол, вымотан, устал так сильно стараться догнать Месси и постоянно спотыкаться по пути.  
  
— Не все прирожденные гении, Лео, — заканчивает он, зная, что попал в яблочко.  
  
— Да пошел ты! — неожиданно рычит Месси. — Почему ты всегда изображаешь жертву? Думаешь, мне было легко? Легко каждый день на протяжении трех лет тыкать в себя иголкой? Или получать дополнительные дни отдыха, потому что боль невыносимая, или рвать жилы, пока тебя все жалеют? Уехать из страны, которую ты тринадцать лет лишь называл домом, где в тебя никогда никто не верил, сюда, к этим чужим парням по другую сторону океана, в место, где ты чувствуешь себя одиноким и непонятым? Запираться в душе и плакать, потому что не хочешь, чтобы тебя видели в таком состоянии? Знать, что то, что ты любишь больше всего на свете, причиняет тебе и физическую, и моральную боль, а ты не можешь позволить себе сдаться? Но нет, всегда жертва ты. Всегда, о, бедный Криштиану, весь мир против него! Знаешь, что, может, это так и есть. Ты сам в этом виноват!  
  
Повисает гробовая тишина.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, — после слишком длинного молчания говорит Лео уже намного мягче. — Боже, мне не следовало этого говорить. Я потерял самообладание. Прости меня.  
  
— Не бери в голову. Но ты прав, — говорит Криштиану, потирая щеки. — Мне тоже очень жаль. Но это единственный способ, который я знаю. Потому что я не такой, как ты. Я не живу в аквариуме, игнорируя всех и вся. Мне не все равно. Меня волнует, что люди думают обо мне. — Так и есть. Лео не хочет никого обижать, но ему плевать, нравится он людям или нет. Он ценит любовь, которую получает, но она ему не нужна. Он живет в аквариуме, как метко заметил Криш, подпуская к себе только близких. И Криштиану так сильно хочется стать одним из таких людей. Но всякий раз, стоит ему подойти слишком близко и почувствовать уверенность, Лео снова его отталкивает. Это расстраивает, бесит, раздражает, заставляет Криша испытывать отвратительные непривычные чувства.  
  
— Так заставляешь их считать тебя козлом? — спрашивает Лео, но Криш знает, то он наполовину шутит.  
  
— Я заставляю их поверить, что они не могут сделать мне больно. Потому что если я люблю себя больше всего на свете, то почему меня должно волновать то, что другие думают обо мне?  
  
— Но тебя волнует, — слишком тихо говорит Лео, но Криш все равно его слышит.  
  
— И это отстой.  
  
Криш думает, что Лео ничего на это не ответит, сменит тему, потому что всегда так делает.  
  
Но не в этот раз.  
  
— Ну, по крайней мере, люди видят в тебе человека, — мягко говорит Лео, и Кришу кажется, что его голос разочарованный или грустный. А может, и то, и другое.  
  
— О, тебе не нравится, что тебя считают инопланетянином? — шутит Криштиану, но Лео серьезен.  
  
— Они не видят во мне человека, точнее, большинство из них. Пресса и болельщики думают, что у меня нет сердца, которое можно разбить, что я просто футболист и ничего больше. И им этого почему-то достаточно.  
  
Лео прав, Криштиану это знает. Лео всегда отстранен, люди едва знают его, потому что ему нравится его скрытность, он не показывает эмоций перед камерами. Так его богоподобный образ укрепляется еще больше. Криштиану другой. Он свободно живет своими эмоциями. Он злится, совершает ошибки на поле (например, бьет соперников), празднует каждый гол так, будто выиграл самый важный в мире приз. Он это любит, любит жизнь и не боится это показывать. И люди видят это, знают, что Криштиану человек, что у него есть в жизни и другие вещи, помимо футбола, и если он делает ошибки, то с этим все понятно, но Месси — это неуклюжий маленький бог. Криша бесит, что из них двоих именно Месси всегда был «анти-суперзвездой» (и он не считает образ жизни Месси неправильным), но Лионель… похоже, что он вообще не осознает, что у него есть. Большинство мужчин боготворят футболистов, потому что они живут как в мечтах — популярны, знамениты, их любят женщины… Конечно, они боготворят жизнь Криштиану. Он встречался с очень красивыми женщинами, обладал лучшими машинами, модными шмотками и украшениями. У него есть все, о чем только может мечтать человек. Но у Месси, несмотря на богатство и славу, нет ничего, кроме футбола, который он боготворит. Он все время носит скучные белые футболки, не любит спортивные машины, редко ходит куда-то по ночам (разве что с друзьями или семьей), он встречался только с одной девушкой, с которой познакомился в детстве, еще в Росарио, где он родился. Она была его соседкой! Криш рассмеялся, когда впервые это услышал. Потому что в этом был весь Месси. Конечно, ревновать к нему глупо. Пресса считает его скучным. И да, Лео Месси — «человек», которого нельзя сломать, потому что он даже не человек, а футболист, по крайней мере, именно таким его видят люди. Криш никогда не думал, что Лео это напрягает.  
  
— Наверное, все дело в тебе… — Криш использует слова Лионеля против его самого. — Может, это из-за тебя?  
  
— Я… я люблю свою жизнь такой, какая она есть, но… больно, когда люди называют тебя замороженным сукиным сыном.  
  
Оу. Криш прекрасно понимает.  
  
— Они все идиоты! — тут же заявляет он. — Они тебя не заслуживают. Если они поклоняются этому чертовому ублюдку Марадоне, то тебя не заслуживают. Ты такой… они не видят этого. Но я вижу. И весь мир увидит!  
  
Криш ждет, что Лео будет защищать тех, кого любит. Свой народ. Но вместо этого Месси говорит:  
  
— Диего — хороший человек.  
  
Криш раздраженно гудит прямо в трубку.  
  
— Конечно. Все знают, как он тебя подставил.  
  
— Он… — Криш ждет, пока Лео продолжит, когда тишина затягивается. — Неважно. — Лео будто сдался.  
  
Криш не знает, как продолжать разговор.  
  
— Если ты позволишь им увидеть, какой ты на самом деле, они поймут, что были неправы.  
  
— А какой я на самом деле? — спрашивает Лео?  
  
—  _Você é bom. Você é forte. Você é unico. Você me completa, me faz querer te amar mais ainda (порт. — Ты добрый. Сильный. Уникальный. Ты дополняешь меня, заставляешь хотеть любить тебя все больше и больше)._  
  


***

  
  
— Знаешь… — вдруг говорит Икер, жуя стейк, — тебе нужно с ней поговорить.  
  
Они ужинают все вместе — Икер, Серхио, Криш, Гарет, Хамес и Иско. Икер позвал Криша с ними, и поначалу Роналду не видел в дружеском совместном ужине ничего предосудительного. Серхио спорил с Икером о чем-то, касающемся сборной Испании (Криш не слушал), Бэйл обсуждал международные дела сборных с Хамесом. А потом вдруг…  _это_.  
  
Криш внимательно смотрит на капитана Реала.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
Касильяс даже головы не поднимает, режет мясо.  
  
— Ты должен поговорить с девушкой, которая задурила тебе всю голову.  
  
Криштиану с трудом сглатывает. Когда он начинает говорить, его голос низкий и даже грубый.  
  
— А если это не она?  
  
Рука Икера неподвижно замирает, держа вилку. Он смотрит на Криша, но выражение его лица ни капли не меняется.  
  
— Тогда поговори  _с ним_ , — говорит Касильяс, не отводя взгляда от Роналду и демонстративно откусывая кусок мяса.  
  
Криштиану нервно облизывает враз ставшие сухими губы.  
  
— А если это человек тот, с кем мне не следует встречаться?  
  
Икер мягко улыбается.  
  
— Не понимаю, откуда ты взял эту ерунду.  
  
Криш приподнимает бровь.  
  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
  
— Нет ничего плохого в том, что ты тусуешься с Месси, если ты не будешь рассказывать ему наши раздевалочные секреты.  
  
Криш давится вином и выпучивает глаза.  
  
— Что за…  
  
— Эй, что с Месси? — спрашивает Серхио, поворачиваясь к Икеру и Кришу. Весь стол на них уставился. Криштиану нервно вытирает рот. Рамос вопросительно поднимает брови, и Икеру приходится пояснять. Все это время он продолжает смотреть на Криштиану.  
  
— Я слышал, что он пропустит еще неделю, — говорит Икер.  
  
— О, замечательно! — восклицает Рамос, широко улыбаясь, но от сердитого взгляда Роналду тут же перестает веселиться. — В смысле… не замечательно вообще, но… знаешь, без него… так, мне лучше заткнуться. — Он тянется за белым вином под хмурым взглядом Икера.  
  
— Именно, — говорит он.  
  
Остальную часть разговора Криштиану не слушает. Он слишком погружен в свои мысли, чтобы прислушиваться, о чем говорят его товарищи по команде. Но взгляд Икера он ощущает весь вечер. И его слова никак не выходят у Роналду из головы.  
  
Это правда нормально? Криш всегда уважал и слушал своего капитана, но на этот раз ему трудно согласиться. Криш и Лео такие разные. Он даже не может вообразить альтернативную вселенную, где они могут быть друзьями.  
  
 _А если Криштиану хочет большего, чем быть просто друзьями_ _? Это тоже будет нормально?_


	4. Chapter 4

Криштиану гордый. И горячий. Он никогда не скрывает своих эмоций. Он ими гордится. Футбол дал ему свободу, хотя другие люди так не думают. Для людей, таких как Месси, современный футбол равен рабству. Потому что Лео может выиграть все, что захочет, но лишь на поле, вне его он всегда проигрывает. Поскольку Месси не дает прессе никакой информации, никого не осуждает, даже когда его оскорбляют или пишут о нем ложь, и несмотря на то, что он очень популярен во всем мире, Лионель почему-то живет так, будто он этого не знает. Он социально неловок, и не имеет вообще никакого желания играть в эти медиа-игры.  
  
 _Они такие разные._  
  
Криштиану же родился, чтобы быть знаменитым. Ему это нравится, и в этом нет ничего плохого. Ему нравится иметь возможность позволить себе все, что хочется, он наслаждается любовью, которую ему дарят незнакомые люди, он любит позировать и даже создал свой собственный бренд. Он любит чувствовать себя королем, куда бы ни пришел. Может, Криштиану так сильно любит футбол, потому он дал ему все, о чем раньше Криш мог лишь мечтать? Прежде всего, уверенность в себе, потому что в детстве ее не было. Он не всегда был красив. Раньше другие дети смеялись над его Мадейрским акцентом. Но футболу на это наплевать. На поле значение имеют только самоотверженность и талант. Может, в своей возрастной группе Криштиану не был самым талантливым ребенком, но у него было то, чего не было у остальных — одержимость игрой. Это был его якорь.  
  
Возможно, после того как футбол повысил его уверенность в себе, Криш стал более открыто показывать свои чувства — печаль, которую раньше прятал, радость, за которую чувствовал вину. И он влюблялся. Много раз. И никогда этого не скрывал. Он всегда был открыт новым эмоциям, был умелым любовником. Играть он любит исключительно на поле, а если в реальной жизни ему кто-то нравился, он сразу говорил об этом напрямую.  
  
И сейчас Криштиану влюблен.  
  
Но на этот раз ему потребовалось целых шесть месяцев, чтобы признаться в своих чувствах — хотя бы самому себе.  
  


***

  
  
Криштиану хочет написать Месси за ночь до второго матча четвертьфинала Кубка Короля. Потому что все еще чувствует вину. Боже, о чем он только думал? Конечно, он вообще не думал, но это не его вина. Месси был похож на Луну, закрывающую солнце и не дающую ему достичь Земли. И точно так же Месси закрыл собой все остальные детали жизни Криштиану. Когда он рядом, Роналду не может ясно думать, ничего не видит. Только хочет защитить Лео. И хотя его намерения изначально были благими, именно он причинил боль Лео. И ему так трудно теперь простить самого себя (хотя Лео давно его простил).  
  
Он не знает, что сказать.  _Прости? Удачи?_  Это все звучит ужасно, Лео ведь даже на поле не выйдет. Пожелание удачи сопернику — это очень, очень плохая идея. Поэтому Криштиану решает написать что-то, не связанное с футболом.  
  
—  _A lua é muito bonita esta noite, não? (порт. — Луна сегодня прекрасна, не так ли?)_  
  


***

  
  
В среду вечером Барселона без Месси неожиданно бьет Мадрид со счетом четыре-один на Камп Ноу. Криштиану хочется злиться, но он не знает, на кого. Он не может найти в себе злость на Бэйла, который упустил два идеальных шанса забить, а теперь сидит на скамейке и прячет лицо в ладонях (это его работа, забивать!). Криш мягко похлопывает Гарета по спине, проходя мимо. Бэйл вовсе не такой фанат Криша, как все думают. Он уважает его, вот и все. Тем не менее Гарет все равно жаждет получить от него одобрение.  
  
Криштиану раздраженно сдирает с себя форму. Рафа продолжает говорить, что волноваться не стоит, что это лишь Кубок Испании, и это даже к лучшему, потому что теперь они могут сосредоточиться на чемпионате страны и Лиге Чемпионов, но Криш и раньше это слышал. Кубок Испании — это тоже трофей, несмотря ни на что, и он хочет получить все. Быть настолько профи имеет свои недостатки — ты всегда хочешь больше и больше, потому что не можешь жить без титулов. И без критики не проходит ни одного спокойного дня.  
  
— Криш.  
  
Он поднимает голову и смотрит на капитана. Икер выглядит не лучше него, но все еще способен улыбаться. И Криша это бесит, потому что Икер видит его насквозь, он не хочет ничьей симпатии, потому что ее не заслуживает.  
  
— Давай быстрее. Нам пора в автобус и в отель.  
  
Эти слова навевают воспоминания. Такое чувство, будто это было много лет назад, хотя прошло всего лишь несколько месяцев. Криш думает, что, если он не пойдет в автобус, а будет сидеть на какой-нибудь лестнице на Камп Ноу. Найдет ли его Лео?  
  
Но вместо этого он кивает. Потому что Лео даже нет на стадионе ( _и в этом виноват Криштиану_ ). И он больше не хочет проводить здесь, в этой раздевалке, даже секунды. Криштиану больно. И почему-то эта боль вообще не связана с сегодняшним поражением его команды.  
  


***

  
  
Будь на его месте кто-то другой, он бы непременно получил звездюлей за то, что после полуночи пошел в бар отеля. Особенно после такого позорного поражения. Но это Криштиану Роналду. И ему сейчас очень нужно немного выпить. И хотя Икер видит, куда он идет, он ничего не говорит.  
  
Криштиану не любит пить. Не только из-за отца, но это влияет на голову, а он спортсмен, которому пиво вообще нельзя. И хотя существует стереотип, что богатые пьют только вино и шампанское, Кришу эти напитки не особо нравятся. Вместо этого он позволяет себе выпить два-три стакана виски. Это немного, но он практически не пьет, поэтому от алкоголя становится легче. Телу, мозгу. Жизни.  
  
— Боже, — слышит он чей-то голос. Приятный голос женщины. Он медленно поворачивается и видит женщину лет тридцати — тридцати пяти в коротком черном платье. — Сегодня мой счастливый день. Я впервые встретила Лионеля Месси, а теперь буду выпивать с единственным и неповторимым Криштиану Роналду, — весело продолжает незнакомка.  
  
Сердце Криша начинает биться быстрее.  
  
— Что? — странным голосом говорит он. Женщина громко смеется, смех у нее приятный. Она красивая, и Криштиану хотел бы провести с ней ночь. Она вот, здесь, сидит рядом, на соседнем барном стуле, откидывает длинные светлые волосы с лица.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — игриво говорит она. — Я шучу. Месси здесь нет.  
  
Криштиану делает глубокий вдох. Конечно, она шутит. Что Месси будет делать здесь, в середине недели? В отеле, когда у него дом в другом конце города. И его команда только что выиграла важный матч.  
  
— Вау, ты и правда так сильно его ненавидишь? — спрашивает женщина.  
  
Криштиану просит бармена снова наполнить стакан.  
  
— Почему ты так решила?  
  
Она улыбается.  
  
Кришу нравятся ее полные губы и кроваво-красная помада.  
  
— Ты напрягся, когда я произнесла его имя. Знаю, вы соперники, но я никогда не считала вас врагами.  
  
— Нет, мы не враги, — говорит Криштиану, отпивая виски. Женщина кивает. После минуты тишины Криш задает вопрос, чтобы хоть что-то сказать и нарушить это раздражающее молчание. Потому что он чертовски не хочет оставаться наедине со своими мыслями.  
  
— Мадридский болельщик в Барселоне? Ты храбрая.  
  
Женщина смеется, чуть запрокинув голову. Кришу нравятся женщины, которые ведут себя раскованно.  
  
— Что? Нет! Я фанатка Атлетика! — она в шутку вскидывает кулак. — Vamos Los Leones!  
  
— Значит, ты не моя поклонница? — нахально спрашивает Криштиану.  
  
Да, он не любит пить, но отрицать того, что это помогает расслабиться в такие моменты и почувствовать себя лучше, нельзя.  
  
— Я фанатка Месси на самом деле, — хитро говорит женщина.  
  
— О, ясно.  
  
— Не волнуйся. Я думаю, что ты классный.  
  
Криш смеется. Именно это он и хотел услышать.  
  
— Спасибо. Мне еще никогда такого не говорили.  
  
— Ничего себе, ты такой скромный! — с сарказмом говорит она, допивает свой напиток, соскальзывает со стула и достает из крошечной сумочки ключ-карту.  
  
— Итак, у меня в номере есть битком забитый мини-бар, поможешь мне справиться со всеми запасами?  
  


***

  
  
Криш не всегда нежен со своими любовниками. Когда он выпьет, то любит быстрый и грубый секс, к счастью, его спутница хочет того же самого. Она крепко сжимает его волосы, притягивая Криша ближе. Криштиану глухо стонет ей прямо в рот, кое-как захлопывая дверь в номер. Он на секунду разрывает поцелуй, чтобы найти кровать, и сразу толкает женщину на покрывало. Незнакомка лежит на спине и улыбается. Криш избавляется от рубашки и джинсов, она расстегивает молнию на платье, но прежде чем она успевает раздеться, Криш отталкивает ее руки и зарывается носом ей в шею. Она громко стонет, обхватив его талию ногами.  
  
 — Боже, дай мне снять это чертово платье, оно слишком узкое. — Криш протестующе мычит и сильнее вжимает ее в кровать. — Ладно, ладно, как скажешь, плохой мальчик.  
  
 _И вдруг что-то меняется._  
  
Криш не может дышать. И это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что он уткнулся носом в шею этой женщины. Запах ее духов. Слишком тяжелые, не для молодых девушек. Криш словно теряется. Он больше не возбужден. Он хочет обнять кого-нибудь, даже заплакать, потому что он словно онемел, перестал чувствовать что-либо, может, слезы заставят его очнуться? Он ненавидит это оцепенение. Он ненавидит отсутствие чувств. Даже в грусти есть своя особая красота. И Криштиану думает о единственном человеке, который заставляет его почувствовать то, чего он раньше никогда не испытывал.  
  
Он влюбился не первый раз. Но это первый раз, когда он не может получить то, что хочет. Это не как с девушкой в школе, которая тебя отвергла.  
  
Это еще хуже.  
  
Криштиану хочет дотянуться до  _него_ , притянуть ближе. Ему интересно, как  _он_ пахнет, какая  _его_ кожа на ощупь. Но прежде всего он задается вопросом, сможет ли  _он_ помочь ему снова начать чувствовать. Смоет ли это оцепенение?  
  
Криш поднимает голову, он не смотрит на лицо женщины, да, это грубо, но иначе никак.  
  
Он слезает с кровати.  
  
— Что… что ты делаешь? — она удивленно смотрит на него, все еще полулежа на огромной кровати. Криш подбирает одежду, быстро одевается и присаживается на край постели, завязывая шнурки.  
  
— Я ухожу, — категорично заявляет он. Она подползает к Кришу со спины, пытается дотронуться до его плеча, но он тут же вскакивает на ноги.  
  
— Но… почему? — смущенно спрашивает женщина. — Ведь было весело.  
  
Криш не смотрит в ее сторону.  
  
— Потому что я не хочу здесь находиться, — отвечает он, перед тем, как захлопнуть за собой дверь гостиничного номера.  
  
— Господи ты боже, — вздыхает женщина. — Значит, все это правда, что в газетах про него пишут. Ну, и черт с ним. Какой же высокомерный ублюдок, — бормочет она, укладываясь обратно на кровать.  
  


***

  
  
Криш должен признать, что Барселона прекрасный город. Возможно, именно люди, живущие там, делают город таким красивым. Потому что, пока Криш едет на арендованной машине по городу, он чувствует, что это — самый красивый город на планете.  
  


***

  
  
Когда в дверь позвонили, Лео валялся на полу, вполуха слушая какую-то драму по телевизору. Он переписывался с Куном, они обсуждали Почо (Лавесси — прим. пер.) и его пошлую рекламу. Лео был рад, что его команда обыграла Реал и продолжила свой путь в турнире. Но он устал, нога все еще болела, и ему нужен был отдых. Поэтому он остался дома, несмотря на то, что Жерар и Неймар дважды звонили ему, пытались уговорить пойти тусоваться.  
  
Лео убирает телефон, встает и идет к двери. Он никого не ждет, но в глубине души уверен, что это Жери или Ней. Мало кто осмелится беспокоить его так поздно, особенно после того, как он ясно дал понять, что никуда не поедет. Лео натягивает рукава толстовки ниже, прикрывая пальцы, на нем спортивки, волосы растрепаны, а ноги босые.  _Лучше бы это был Пике,_ думает Лео, распахивая дверь — он никогда не спрашивает, кто там, дурацкая привычка.  
  
Но это не Жери. И не Ней. Лео открывает рот, чтобы спросить у  _него_ , что он здесь делает, но прежде чем он успевает издать хоть звук, Криштиану сильно толкает его. Лео врезается спиной в дверь, пытаясь спросить, что, черт возьми, Роналду творит, но руки португальца касаются его щек, прикосновение не жесткое и не грубое, как ожидал Лео. Оно  _нежное_. Но становится не таким уж нежным, когда Криштиану притягивает его ближе к себе, и их губы неуклюже встречаются.  
  
Все считают, что Криштиану справляется с бременем славы куда лучше Лионеля. Потому что он профи, нет? Кто-то рожден, чтобы быть знаменитым. Но это вовсе не так. Потому что у Лео есть талант ловко избегать всего, что его окружает. А Криш так не умеет. И это сводит его с ума. Потому что Лео не только избегает прессу или плохих людей, _он избегает и Криштиану_. И Криш хочет крепко держаться за него, кричать, спрашивать, почему он так себя ведет. Потому что он хочет быть рядом с Лео. Боже, как Лео мог хотеть держаться от него на расстоянии, если между ними такая химия. Это не просто сексуальное напряжение,  _это что-то еще_.  
  
И это чувство сводит Криштиану с ума. И он больше не может этого вынести. Именно поэтому он стоит в дверях дома Месси и жадно целует его.  
  
Лео недоуменно мычит, широко распахнув глаза. Криш разрывает поцелуй, тяжело дыша. Но их лица все еще слишком близко. Лео в упор смотрит на него красивыми карими глазами.  
  
— Что…  
  
— Ш-ш-ш… — Криш прижимает к губам Лео указательный палец. Его глаза все еще закрыты, словно он хочет оставаться в своих мыслях, в своем мире, где он не футбольная звезда, потерпевшая неудачу и разочаровавшая свою команду (даже если его одноклубники с этим не согласны), и он не должен оглядываться по сторонам и может любить кого угодно без всякого страха. — Ничего не говори.  _Пожалуйста_.  
  
Лео открывает и закрывает рот. Он видит боль, усталость, тяжесть возраста, которые совсем не подходят парню, стоящему всего в нескольких дюймах от него. Лео чувствует, как в груди сжимается сердце. Он помнит, сколько раз проигрывал. Помнит, как сталкивался с Марадоной, после чего зарывался лицом в подушку, чтобы не плакать, прятался в своей комнате, потому что не позволял себе публично показывать подобные слабости. Как сильно он хотел убежать от жизни, которой жил. Как сильно хотел, чтобы кто-то забрал его боль, хотя бы на одну-две ночи.  
  
Поэтому он зарывается пальцами в густые темные волосы Криштиану, притягивая его ближе. Потому что  _знает_. Знает, насколько им обоим тяжело быть людьми. И он целует Криштиану в губы, слегка соленые от слез. До этого они вообще не чувствовали, что Роналду плачет.  
  
Лео хочет сказать, что будет лучше, что у них обоих дела бывали намного ужаснее. Но он знает, что Криш не хочет слышать всей этой чуши. Поэтому он ничего не говорит. Только приоткрывает рот и касается своим языком языка Криштиану.  
  
Потому что это именно то, что ему нужно. И Лионель более чем охотно дает Роналду то, что он так хотел.


	5. Chapter 5

Лео нетерпеливо смотрит на мелькающие цифры. Здание  _слишком_ большое, лифт едет  _слишком_ долго. Он неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, чувствуя спиной чужой взгляд. Лифт маленький, с Месси едет один из сотрудников команды, который явно под впечатлением от такой компании. Лео вздыхает, и как только лифт останавливается на нужном этаже, пулей вылетает наружу, будто за ним зомби, собирающиеся сожрать его мозги. Другой мужчина, чуть старше ассистента, сопровождающего Лео, приветствует его широкой улыбкой.  
  
— Добро пожаловать, мистер Месси, мы вас ждали.  
  
— М-м-м, ага… — тянет Лео, блуждая взглядом по помещению. — У меня были  _дела дома_ … прошу прощения.  
  
— Ничего страшного, мы рады, что вы все-таки приехали. — Он кладет руку Лео на спину и ведет его в другое помещение, подальше от камер и людей. — Сначала вы подпишите эти футболки и бутсы, после чего сделаем несколько фотографий.  
  
Лео вздыхает, но дает отвести себя в огромный зал, заполненный зеркалами, стопками с одеждой, а также множеством разных блюд и напитков. Он просит кофе, хотя не особо его любит… но сегодня утром чашка будет как нельзя кстати.  
  


***

  
  
Криштиану трет глаза и стонет. Он терпеть не может пить именно из-за этого — из-за похмелья и головной боли. Кроме того, страшно хочется воды, а во рту будто кошки нассали. Криштиану медленно открывает глаза, сомневаясь, что уже наступило утро. Да, оно самое. Первое, что он понимает — это не его кровать. А какая-то кушетка.  
  
М-да, он даже до спальни добраться не смог.  
  
Криш смотрит на светлый потолок. Погодите, он в  _Барселоне_ , не дома, потому что туда вообще не поехал, но он не в номере отеля, который делит с Фабио. Криш недоуменно косится куда-то в сторону. На секунду он задумывается о всяких невозможных ситуациях — его похитили сумасшедшие фанаты, может, мафия кулес, или… инопланетяне. Да, его похитил  _инопланетянин_.  
  
События прошлой ночи сбивают его с ног подобно автобусу, и Криш наконец понимает, что сделал нечто очень и очень глупое.  
  
Он снова стонет и кое-как садится. На кофейном столике лежат две таблетки, стоит стакан воды, а рядом с ним записка. Видимо, инопланетянина нет дома. Криш не слышит никаких звуков. Сначала он запивает таблетки, глотая воду медленно и с удовольствием. Затем берет записку.  
  
 _Я сегодня очень занят. Оставайся столько, сколько захочешь._  
  
Что это за хрень? Криштиану зол. Взбешен. В ярости. Он комкает листок бумаги и швыряет шарик в телевизор на стене перед собой. Этот ублюдок поцеловал его прошлой ночью (технически Криш поцеловал его первым, но Месси поцеловал его в ответ, так ведь?). Но что Криштиану получил теперь? Официальную записку. От этого холодного, бездушного, бессердечного ублюдка.  
Криш берет телефон, проверяет время и со стоном обессиленно валится на подушку. Он облажался, и пропущенные звонки вкупе с кучей сообщений тому подтверждение.  
***  
Крис бродит по дому Лео около десяти минут. Он находит ванную, умывается, даже выуживает из одного ящика запасную зубную щетку. Выпив стакан виноградного сока, он собирается выйти из дома. Но до того как отыскать ванную комнату, Криш заглядывает в четыре комнаты, и одна из них —  _спальня Лео._  
  
Кришу нужно закрыть дверь, проверить остальные помещения, пока не обнаружится ванная, но что-то останавливает его. Он тихо входит внутрь. В огромном доме никого нет, но все равно он чувствует, что должен быть осторожен.  
  
Криш медленно садится на кровать, касаясь подушки, и гадает, на какой стороне спит Лео. Он осматривает комнату, которая обставлена очень просто. Но чего он еще ожидал от Месси? Все серое, белое или черное. Черные одеяла, серые стены, белый шкаф. Слишком просто для Криштиану. Он добавил бы немного красного.  
  
Криш подходит к шкафу. Он чувствует себя очень странно,  _чудовищно странно_ , но перед тем, как выйти, он прижимается носом к вещам в шкафу, проверяя, как пахнет Лионель.  
  
А еще Криш делает вид, что понятия не имеет, как этот шелковый шарф, похожий на шейный платок, оказался у него в кармане.  
  


***

  
  
— Где тебя черти носили? — сердито шипит Икер, когда Криштиану появляется в кафетерии, где его товарищи по команде завтракают перед отъездом. Глаза капитана полны гнева, но в них также заметен намек на беспокойство и облегчение.  
  
— Я в порядке. Я… делал кое-что. Не волнуйся, — говорит Криш, ставя тарелку на стол и садясь рядом с капитаном. Серхио берет огромный круассан, делая вид, что одноклубников рядом нет вообще. Он не выглядит встревоженным, потому что уверен, что Криш просто всю ночь занимался сексом.  _Но если бы он только знал…_  
  
— Ты знаешь, как нам с Фабио пришлось тебя прикрывать? — раздраженно шепчет Икер, разглядывая главную звезду Реала. Он точно видит, что Криш не выглядит особенно счастливым, но это и понятно, учитывая результат вчерашнего матча.  
  
— Прости, что устроил неприятности. Такого больше не повторится, — спокойно, слишком спокойно говорит Криштиану. Икер не верит и продолжает сверлить его взглядом.  
  
— Чувак, — вдруг влезает жующий Серхио, — тебе не кажется, что слишком жарко для шейного платка? — Рамос указывает на его шею, и Криш рефлекторно трогает свой кадык. — Это что за новый стиль? Будто ты его у Месси утащил! — Серхио кривится. — Дальше что? Костюм в горошек?  
  
— Господи, Чехо, следи за языком! — с отвращением возмущается Икер. Серхио жалуется, что капитан превращается в наседку, а Криш рад, что Рамос сменил тему. Он снимает шарф с шеи и под столом продолжает крепко сжимать шелковую ткань.  
  


***

  
  
Криш возвращается в номер, чтобы взять вещи и переодеться. Его сумка нетронутой стоит возле кровати. Фабио извиняется и тихо выскальзывает за дверь, оставляя Криша одного. Он смотрит на себя в зеркало. Он выглядит так же, как и всегда, но почему чувствует, что изменился? Криш выходит из ванной и смотрит на шелковый шарф, небрежно брошенный на постель. Он такой же простой, как его владелец. Серый с белыми полосками. Но в глубине души Криш знает, какой Лео на самом деле сложный человек. Он пытается, старается, но никак не может разгадать аргентинца. Криш зарывается носом в ткань. Запах сильный, он закрывает глаза. Это не то, что он чувствовал раньше. Аромат сладкий, какой-то…  _привычный_. Кришу хочется понюхать еще.  
  
Но не кусок ткани, а его владельца.  
  
Криш смотрит на себя в зеркало — он стоит посреди номера, нюхает кусок ткани, прикрыв глаза. До чего ж нелепо.  
  
Он может думать лишь об одном:  
  
 _— Что, черт возьми, я делаю?_  
  


***

  
  
После той ночи они оба сосредотачиваются на своих собственных жизнях. Так проходит неделя. Криш занят тренировками, а Лео пока еще не может играть, ему позволено только тренироваться в одиночку.  
  
Все просят его успокоиться, но у Лео не осталось терпения. Стычка с Криштиану на поле оказалась хуже, чем они думали. Лео расстроен, чувствует себя донельзя одиноким, закрывая за собой дверь и оказываясь в темном холодном доме. Он не может перестать вспоминать  _один определенный, очень короткий момент._  
  


***

  
  
Лео привык скрывать свои эмоции. Эта его способность имеет свои преимущества и недостатки. Из-за этого его называли  _pecho frío («с холодным сердцем», — прим. пер.)_ , хотя это позволяло Лео оставаться в здравом уме, пока люди дышали ему в затылок, или он находился под прицелом целого мира. На самом деле, его холодность — это нечто большее, чем могло показаться со стороны.   
  
Это вошло в привычку, когда Лео было тринадцать, он жил с отцом в крошечной квартирке в Барселоне, каждый вечер сам делал себе инъекции, по пятницам оставался дома один, часто закрывался в ванной и плакал, пытаясь не издавать ни звука. Потому что слабости показывать было нельзя. Ни отцу, ни друзьям, ни тренерам. И Лео всегда будет благодарен Сеску и Жерару, которые в то время были рядом с ним.  
  


***

  
  
Криш обедает с Фабио и Марсело после тренировки. Они не говорят о футболе, почему-то их всех от него резко начинает тошнить. Они игроки высшего эшелона, которые всегда хотят побеждать, поэтому любой проигрыш кажется им концом света, хотя прессе и фанатам они говорят совершенно иное. После обеда Криш встретился с друзьями, пропустил по стаканчику. Словом, будто вообще не хотел возвращаться домой.  
  
И когда он паркует машину, то выходить не торопится, но все же в итоге медленно бредет к двери, ища в кармане ключи. А потом вдруг слышит чье-то приглушенное покашливание.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Криш поднимает голову и широко распахнутыми глазами глядит на мужчину перед собой.  
  
— Привет… — шепчет он. Лео неловко переминается с ноги на ногу. Он выглядит тут совсем чужеродно — стоит перед домом Криша, и ему явно здесь не место. О, как бы Криштиану хотел обратного…  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Рука Лео тянется к волосам, приглаживая мягкие пряди на затылке. Он  _нервничает_. Кришу хочется смеяться, ведь мало кто видел, как Лионель Месси нервничает.  
  
— Мы не поговорили, ты ушел, и я…  
  
— Входи. — Криш распахивает дверь. — Поговорим там.  
  


***

  
  
У Криша прекрасный дом. Но Роналду чувствует себя жутко неловко, когда Лео входит в его жилище,  _в его жизнь. Что они делают_? Этот вопрос Криштиану задает себе очень давно. После той ночи они не общались вообще. Криш старался Лео не замечать. Избегал всего, связанного с аргентинцем. Криш устал бегать за Месси, он не привык за кем-то носиться. И на этот раз Кришу хотелось, чтобы Лионель сам пришел к нему.  
  
Но он никогда бы не подумал, что это отчаянное желание может осуществиться.  
  
До этого момента.  
  


***

  
  
— Эм… — начинает Криш, но Лео поднимает руку. Криш предложил ему сесть, после чего ушел переодеваться. Вернувшись, он увидел, что Лео все еще стоит посреди комнаты, неловко озираясь.  
  
— Дай сначала мне сказать, — просит он, и Криш пожимает плечами. Так даже лучше. Лео нервно смотрит на свои ноги, но потом поднимает голову, встречаясь взглядом с Кришем. — Я… у меня не очень хорошо  _это_ получается.  
  
—  _Это_? — Криш приподнимает бровь.  
  
Никаких больше секретов. Лео должен  _это_ произнести.  
  
— Я не умею выражать свои эмоции. Я слишком долго их прятал, так что теперь я просто… иногда мне кажется…  _мне страшно_ , — на одном дыхании признается он.  
  
— Тебе? Страшно? Великому Лионелю Месси? Интересно, что бы подумали те, кто называет тебя бесстрашным, — идиотски шутит Криштиану. Но Лео стоит столбом, и юмор Криша не кажется ему смешным.  
  
— Потому что… — он моргает несколько раз, будто смаргивает слезы, и Криш смотрит на него в полнейшем шоке, он не ожидал, что Лео будет таким… эмоциональным. Скорее думал, что Месси, как и всегда, будет холодным. Ну, не холодным, не совсем то слово, скорее отстраненным. — Интересно, правы ли они.  
  
— Ты о чем? — спрашивает Криштиану самым мягким в мире голосом. Он искренне переживает за Лео, решившего вдруг открыть ему душу.  
  
— Что я такой… ну, ты знаешь. Боюсь, что у меня нет права быть сломленным. Нет права на чувства.  
  
Криш делает шаг вперед, потом еще один, и так, пока не оказывается в личном пространстве Месси, неуверенно поднимая дрожащие руки. Но когда он держит лицо Лео в ладонях, его кожа становится теплее. Глаза Лео закрыты. Криштиану наклоняется вперед, и их лица оказываются в нескольких дюймах друг от друга.  
  
— Как кто-то, неспособный чувствовать, может заставить меня чувствовать все  _это_?  
  
Лео открывает глаза. Он выглядит таким потерянным, что Криша прошивает болью с ног до головы.  
  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — шепчет он. Криш не понимает, о чем он. Но его тут же осеняет.  
  
— Сердцу не прикажешь, — так же шепотом отвечает он. Взгляд Лео теперь устремлен куда-то ему за плечо.  
  
— Я продолжаю думать… я все думаю, кем буду, когда закончу с футболом.  
  
— Тебе двадцать восемь, Лео. Оставь это старым пням вроде меня. — Криш смеется, наконец чувствуя горячую радость в груди. Его возраст, его статус, его возможности больше его не пугают. Все из-за этого парня, стоящего посреди его дома, все из-за него! И больше Криштиану не может злиться на Лионеля, за то, что он заставил его чувствовать _все это_.  
  
— Но у тебя есть иные вещи в жизни, а я… у меня есть только футбол. — Лео все еще выглядит разбитым, усталым и грустным. Как он может быть таким, если Криш сейчас вот-вот лопнет от радости? Черт, Криш чувствует это даже внутри костей. Наконец, через семь бесконечных месяцев!  
  
— У тебя замечательная семья, — твердо говорит он. Лео должен понять, он обязан увидеть! У Лео может быть гораздо больше. Криш может дать ему гораздо больше!  
  
— У них своя жизнь, свои семьи. А у меня ничего нет. Я не могу вечно полагаться на них. — Их глаза снова встречаются. Глаза Лео блестят, но в них больше нет слез. — Я знаю, это нелегко. Со мной нелегко ужиться. Я злюсь, когда проигрываю. Я ни с кем не разговариваю. Я тихий, странный, иногда раздражаю.  
  
Криштиану крепко держит Лео за щеки. Их лбы почти соприкасаются. Криш не позволяет Месси смотреть куда-то, кроме него. Его глаза горят страстью и искренней любовью. Лео потрясен этой эмоциональностью, он распахивает глаза и от удивления приоткрывает рот.  
  
— Тогда позволь мне быть твоим якорем, — твердо говорит Криш. — Позволь мне дать тебе все, что ты заслуживаешь. Я знаю, ты не привык, что люди дают тебе что-то. Но я хочу быть именно таким человеком.  _Deixe-me te amar (порт. — Позволь мне любить тебя)_. — Лео может не знать значения последних слов, но это и не нужно. Он знает, чего хочет Криштиану. И Лео более чем охотно готов, боже, Лео готов дать Кришу все, что ему нужно. Но  _это_?..  
  
— Мы можем  _это_ сделать? Серьезно? — недоверчивым шепотом спрашивает Лео, Криш чувствует его дыхание на своих губах. Месси не смотрит ему в глаза, но это вполне нормально, потому что его взгляд прикован к губам Криштиану. Роналду готов перестать сдерживаться, толкнуть Лео на так кстати подвернувшийся диван и целовать со всем возможным пылом. Но нет, сначала они должны поговорить, потому что Лионель обязан знать, как много он значит для Криша. Должен знать, что Криш влюблен в него.  
  
— А почему бы и нет? — его отчаянный голос полон желания и тревоги. Будто он пытается убедить Лео,  _да к черту, он это и делает._  
  
— Любить кого-то… это дать ему силу причинить тебе боль, — неуверенно говорит Лионель, все еще разглядывая губы Криша. Роналду облизывается, чем очень его отвлекает.  
  
— Я не знаю, кто причинил тебе столько боли, раз ты так думаешь, но любовь может дать кому-то шанс сделать тебя счастливым.  
  
Лео снова встречается с Кришем глазами. Теперь он не выглядит таким убитым. Он словно воодушевлен, удивлен, не может поверить в то, что слышит.  
  
— Я так устал притворяться, что все в порядке, — наконец шепчет Лео, закрывая глаза. И Криш физически ощущает его усталость. Чувствует, как сильно все ранит Лионеля. Его детство, то, как относились к нему другие, одиночество. Он крепко обнимает аргентинца обеими руками, прижимая его к своей груди. Лео жмурится, хватая Криша за рубашку. Руки Криштиану ласкают спину Лео под плотной толстовкой. Чтобы было совсем удобно, он устраивает подбородок на вихрастой темной макушке.  
  
— Со мной тебе не нужно притворяться. — Криштиану тоже закрывает глаза и отчаянно не хочет, чтобы этот момент когда-нибудь заканчивался. —  _Eu te amo (порт. — Я люблю тебя)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В авторском примечании упоминается книга «Месси. Гений футбола» Гильема Балаге, настоятельно советую почитать.
> 
> Гильем пишет, что Лео — человек немногословный, всегда больше отдает, чем берет, у него очень широкая душа, хотя по нему этого и не скажешь. Люди вообще не знают, какой он.  
> Никто не знал, что Лео плакал по ночам, когда был ребенком и переехал в Барселону. Он никогда не показывал своей слабости, знал, что его мечта стать футболистом потребует усилий и жертв, он был к этому готов. Он проводил на поле намного больше времени, чем мальчики из Ла Масии. Он был очень одиноким: шесть часов в воскресение, уже темнеет, остаток вечера тянулся, как резина. Общаться ему было не с кем, да и идти особо некуда, он ужинал дома, вполуха слушал телевизор, желал отцу спокойной ночи и шел спать. Лео было очень трудно и тяжело.
> 
> Авторское замечание: Лео не носит шейные платки, но почти всегда наматывает что-то на шею, шарфы, футболки своих соперников (да, серьезно!), и автор от этого прется (как и переводчик, мечтающий, что когда-нибудь на шее Месси будет черно-белая футболка Ювентуса с седьмым номером;)


	6. Chapter 6

Лео наблюдает за тем, как Криштиану пытается зажечь свечу. Он испортил уже три, пожаловался, что обжег палец, после чего Лео сразу же предложил сделать это за него, но Криш категорически отказался. Он сказал, что настоящий джентльмен не позволит своему избраннику делать всю работу, ведь это Криштиану пригласил Лео сюда, пообещав прекрасный вечер.  
  
— Ты опять забыл заплатить за электричество? — спрашивает Лео, улыбаясь. Криш наконец-то справляется со свечой и оглядывает. Его мягкая улыбка выглядит какой-то непривычной.  
  
— Нет, не забыл. Просто хотел, чтобы все было как в старые добрые времена.  
  
— Ты так говоришь, будто это было года четыре назад, — смеется Лео — свободно, по-настоящему весело. Криш рад, что может заставить Лионеля  _так_ смеяться. Он знает его уже одиннадцать лет, но никогда не видел, чтобы аргентинец открыто проявлял веселье.  
  
— Это было почти восемь месяцев назад,  _дорогой_ , — говорит Криштиану, и Лео отводит взгляд, силясь скрыть глупую улыбку. Португалец идет к нему, и Лео смущается еще больше, словно не привык чувствовать Роналду вот так, рядом, близко.  
  
Криш притягивает своего любимого ближе. Лео наконец поднимает голову и открыто смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Улыбнувшись, Криштиану обхватывает щеки Лионеля ладонями.  
  
—  _Я люблю тебя_ , — шепчет он. На поцелуй Лео отвечает сразу, руками вцепляясь в волосы Криша, который крепко обнимает его. Поцелуй заканчивается, но Роналду его не опускает. Они стоят так несколько секунд, затем Криш тянет Лео вниз, усаживая на пол.  
  
— Помнишь, как я впервые привел тебя сюда? — спрашивает он, вынимая из сумки продукты. Лео ерзает на полу и оглядывает дом. Он прекрасно запомнил это место, тогда все было иначе.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты думал, что я привел тебя сюда, чтобы убить, — усмехается Криштиану, вызывая у Лео протестующий возглас.  
  
— Ну, а что я должен был подумать? Ты странно себя вел.  
  
— Это потому, что я не мог примириться со своими чувствами к тебе, — серьезно говорит Криштиану, открывая бутылку соевого соуса для суши. — Они сводили меня с ума, я злился на себя за то, что так к тебе отношусь. И я был в замешательстве. Не мог понять, почему именно ты.  
  
— О, спасибо за  _комплимент_! — Лео недовольно закатывает глаза.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, о чем я, — говорит Криш, с удивлением глядя на него. — Я помню, ты говорил, что хочешь увидеть, как я целуюсь сам с собой.  
  
— Не говорил я такого! — снова протестует Лео, на этот раз еще громче. — Я только сказал, что тебя изобразили как человека, который встречается сам с собой. — Он игриво подмигивает. — Хм, теперь я уверен, что они не ошиблись.  
  
Того, что последовало далее, Лео не ожидал, поэтому, как только Криш рванул к нему, отшатнулся и шлепнулся на спину. Криш наваливается на Лео сверху, не давая возможности двигаться. Месси пытается его спихнуть, но его руки оказываются прижатыми к полу.  
  
— Что если я буду встречаться  _с тобой_? — хрипло выдыхает Криш ему в губы. Глаза португальца блестят от переполняющей его любви.  
  
— Фу, какой же ты придурок! — смеется Лео. — Я не верю, что ты старше меня.  
  
— Может, для старика у тебя чего-нибудь найдется? — шутливо хихикая, говорит Криш, ладонью поглаживая тут же напрягшуюся ногу Лео.  
  
— Всего лишь два года, дурак, — говорит Месси, тем самым окончательно отталкивая надувшегося Роналду от себя.  
  
— Почему ты такой грубый, ведь  _я тебя люблю_ , — ноет он, все еще лежа на полу. Лео смеется, ведь Криштиану ведет себя как пятилетний ребенок. — А ты даже этого не говоришь, — выпаливает он, даже не подумав как следует.  
  
Роналду прикусывает нижнюю губу. Он не хотел этого говорить. Он пошутил, конечно же, пошутил. Он все прекрасно понимает и хочет дать Лео немного больше времени, чтобы не подталкивать его и не заставлять говорить то, от чего ему сразу станет некомфортно. Криштиану очень хочется, чтобы Лионелю рядом с ним было хорошо и спокойно.  
  
Наконец Лео поворачивается к нему — его взгляд смягчился, теперь аргентинец снова выглядит уставшим, да еще и старше своего возраста. Криштиану это терпеть не может. И его бесит то, что в этом он сам виноват.  
  
Но Лионель, вопреки грустному выражению лица, ласково улыбается.  
  
— Прости. Дай мне время, знаю, я слишком многого прошу, но…  
  
Криштиану хватает Лео за руку, тянет вниз, заставляя опуститься на пол рядом, и прижимает палец к его губам.  
  
— Т-с-с-с, нет. Извини, я пошутил. Это было глупо. Я все понимаю. И у тебя есть все время мира. Мне достаточно того, что я здесь, с тобой.  
  
Лионель смотрит на него теплым взглядом, полным любви и благодарности.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, — шепчет он, — за то, что ты так добр.  
  
Криш фыркает.  
  
— На следующей неделе так добр я уже не буду!  
  
Лионель в шутку шлепает его в по тыльной стороне ладони, прежде чем втянуть Криштиану в жаркий поцелуй.  
  


***

  
  
Это вовсе не значит, что Лео не чувствует того же. Он доказал это своим поведением. И Криш не ставит под сомнение собственные чувства, но Лео всегда с трудом выражает свои, и это нужно уважать. Для Лео это не просто очередные несерьезные отношения (хотя Криштиану и представить не мог, что у Лео когда-либо были несерьезные отношения). И Криштиану не хочет, чтобы Лео было тяжело, но… часть его буквально умирает от желания услышать ответное признание.  
  


***

  
  
Это не значит, что Лео не чувствует того же. Просто ему трудно произнести это вслух. Когда он был ребенком, то часто ощущал одиночество, боль, тоску. И не мог сказать об этом никому. В какой-то момент ему захотелось. Он хотел поделиться своим одиночеством и печалью с друзьями — с Жераром, Сеском, может, с Виктором. Но Лео не смог этого сделать. Слова не хотели слетать с его губ. Поэтому он оставил эту мысль. И люди отстали от него. Они знали, какой Лео. Но понятия не имели, каким бы он хотел быть.  
  


***

  
  
После того как Реал выигрывает Ла Лигу, а Барса — Кубок Испании (и Лигу Чемпионов), двое влюбленных неизбежно должны встретиться в Суперкубке Испании. Но для них это совершенно нормально, ведь они оба знают, чем занимаются. И никогда не позволят кому бы то ни было отвлекать их.  
  


***

  
  
Новый сезон означает новый старт, новые кубки, которые обязательно нужно выиграть. Конечно, все начинается с пресловутого Суперкубка Испании. Большинство считает, что этот трофей не особо важный, что никто не придает ему особого значения, поражение не будет так уж много значить для игроков, которые и так уже все выиграли, да?  
  
Нет. Эти команды здесь не просто так. Это игроки мирового класса (некоторые даже рекордсмены). И как они могли добраться до сегодняшнего момента, не будучи страстными и конкурентоспособными? Конечно, для них имеет значение и этот трофей. Особенно если они играют против своих принципиальных соперников.  
  


***

  
  
Завязывая бутсы и готовясь выйти на поле, Лео уже знает, что сегодня — не его день. Ты знаешь, что именно чувствуешь перед тем, как тебе станет плохо. Лео это знакомо. И именно это гадское ощущение захлестывает его прямо сейчас.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Неймар, теплой ладонью поглаживая Лео по спине. Обычно бразилец беспечный веселый парень, который ничего не воспринимает всерьез. Но сейчас его лицо совершенно лишено улыбки. Он действительно беспокоится за Лионеля. Поэтому Месси улыбается своему другу и в ответ приобнимает его за плечо, чтобы убедить и, возможно, получить немного поддержки.  
  
— Я в порядке. Не волнуйся.  
  
Неймар хмурится.  
  
— Если тебе снова станет плохо…  
  
— Ничего, я справлюсь.  
  
Неймар недовольно закатывает глаза.  
  
— Это всего лишь Суперкубок. Тебе не нужно за него умирать.  
  
Лео смеется, чувствуя себя чуть лучше. Запах травы, шум трибун… здесь ему самое место. На поле.  
  
— Будет здорово побить сливочных, да? — ухмыляется Неймар.  
  
— Для них точно  _не_ здорово!  
  
Они оба смеются.  
  


***

  
  
Правда в том, что Класико вполне можно назвать «переоцененным». Конечно, есть политика и независимость, которые делают эти матчи такими важными и эмоциональными, но, в первую очередь, это не просто игра, а люди, которые спорят, иногда ныряют или даже дерутся. Не всегда приятно на такое смотреть. Но фанаты все равно смотрят, особенно сегодня. И зная это, Лео старательно скрывает свой дискомфорт. Все не так плохо — сначала. Но со временем Лео начинает чувствовать, что его вот-вот стошнит. Еще и голова болит просто смертельно.  
  
Лео смотрит, как Иван пасует Неймару, мяч будто там, в его ногах, и должен находиться. Бразилец не тратит ни секунды, стремглав пробегает мимо Марсело, своего партнера по сборной, и бьет. Кейлор Навас, который сегодня защищает ворота Реала, спасает команду без каких-либо усилий, мяч влетает ему прямо в руки. Неймар молча ругает сам себя.   
  
Кейлор пасует Пепе, который делает передачу на Иско, который несется к воротам Барсы. Лео знает, что ему нужно следовать за товарищами по команде, помогать им, как и всегда, но он не чувствует, что движется. Будто забыл, как ходить. Он поднимает голову и беспомощно оглядывается. Камп Ноу живой и шумный. И внезапно он кажется Лео больше и страшнее, чем когда-либо, и Лео наконец понимает, почему их соперники ненавидят здесь играть. Теперь, когда ему плохо, кажется, что все эти люди на трибунах нависли над ним, готовые проглотить его, похоронить прямо на этом стадионе. Свет слишком яркий, глаза у Лео начинают болеть и чесаться.  
  
— Лео!  
  
Он поднимает голову, кое-как умудряясь разглядеть машущего ему Дани. Затем Лео видит мяч. О, они в атаке. Лео бежит вперед, ловит мяч еще до белой линии. Он легко ведет его, но Марсело достаточно быстр, догоняет. Лео не смотрит на мяч, он никогда этого не делает, потому что знает, где он. Он следит за ногами соперника, ждет, пока он сделает ход, чтобы рвануть в другую сторону, парализуя противника. Но затем его зрение размывается, и Марсело использует шанс, отправляя мяч за пределы поля. Оглянувшись на Месси, он удивленно вскидывает брови. Лео не двигается, будто чего-то ждет. Его взгляд направлен куда-то в пустоту.  
  
Но в отличие от него, Марсело не теряет времени. Лео остается позади, нагибается, прижимая ладони к коленям. Неймар видит, что ему нездоровится, хочет подойти и помочь, но игра все еще продолжается, и Лео его просто убьет, если он упустит шанс. Неймар сердито стискивает зубы, непонятно на кого злясь — на Энрике, который не видит, что Лео плохо или на себя за то, что до сих пор не забил. Может, если Неймар отметится голом, Лео согласится покинуть поле.  
  
Лео чувствует прикосновение теплой руки к спине. Он хочет оттолкнуть ее, ему жарко, несмотря на то, что поздняя летняя ночь в Барселоне довольно холодная. Но вместо этого Лео просто закрывает глаза. Наверное, ему нужен перерыв. От стука в висках слабеют колени, ладони потеют, он не понимает, почему голова болит так сильно. Лео сейчас стошнит. Он прикрывает рот рукой и наклоняется вперед, почти падая на колени. Но чья-то рука ловит его, осторожно придерживая и помогая опуститься на землю. Лео прижимается мокрым лбом к холодной траве. Так легче.  
  
— Т-с-с, — шепчет кто-то рядом, мягко поглаживая его по волосам. — Все в порядке, я здесь. Господи, почему ты продолжаешь делать это с собой?  
  
Узнав голос, Лео тут же поворачивается, испуганно распахивая глаза. Криш стоит на коленях рядом с ним. Кажется, игру остановили. Лео не видит, но к нему уже несется Неймар, а Навас и Пепе смущенно переглядываются. Они смотрели, как Криштиану орал на арбитра, чтобы тот остановил игру, а потом побежал к Месси, несмотря на то, что свистка еще не было.  
  
Лео пытается оттолкнуть Криштиану, пихнув его куда-то в бедро, но неудачно.  
  
— Иди, — выдавливает он. — Что ты делаешь? Они не должны видеть нас вместе…  
  
Криштиану даже не говорит, что уже слишком поздно, ведь он ясно дал понять, что переживает за Лео и ему плевать, что подумают другие.  
  
— Все хорошо, — отвечает Роналду. — Не беспокойся.  
  
Лео заспорил бы, но слишком устал. Он снова вжимается лбом в газон. Именно в этот момент к ним наконец подбегает Неймар, который отталкивает Криша, даже не глядя в его сторону. Он опускается на колени рядом с Лео и прихватывает его за шею, осторожно поглаживая. Криш, теперь уже сидящий на заднице, смотрит на них с отсутствующим выражением лица. Пепе помогает ему подняться, и как раз вовремя — появляются врачи и остальные игроки Барселоны, поэтому Пепе уводит Криша в сторону, но недалеко. Роналду ему благодарен — уходить он не хочет,  _не хочет оставлять Лео._  
  
Он наблюдает за тем, как Лео встает, его ноги дрожат, а рука крепко вцепилась в худое запястье Неймара. Он улыбается друзьям, видимо, опять говорит, что все в порядке. Криш не сводит с него глаз. Он не понимает своих чувств.   
  
Но, глядя на Неймара, он враз прозревает.  
  
Криштиану может любить Лео больше, чем кто-либо другой, но он не может дать ему то, что могут предложить Неймар и остальные. Он не может быть рядом все время. И открыто выражать любовь на публике тоже. Им всегда придется прятаться за плотно закрытыми дверями, молиться, чтобы получилось встретиться в выходной и побыть вместе.  
  
Криштиану делает несколько шагов назад, не отрывая взгляда от Лео. Словно его уводит от Месси невидимая сила. Это глупо, но Криштиану понимает, что между ними все изменится. Может, Лео решит, что это слишком. Он не похож на человека, которому нужны отношения на расстоянии. И Кришу больно, что Лео оттолкнул его, хотя ему была нужна поддержка. Оттолкнул, даже будучи в таком невменяемом состоянии.  
  
И именно этот момент выбирает Лео, чтобы посмотреть на Криша, оглянувшись через плечо Неймара. Бразилец крепко обнимает его и что-то шепчет на ухо. Но, кажется, Лео его не слушает. Его взгляд напряженный, как никогда. Криш всегда думал, что его глаза глубокие, но сейчас они словно бездонные. Взгляд мягкий, любящий и заботливый. Криштиану не плачет, но его глаза блестят под яркими огнями Камп Ноу.  
  
Криш не очень хорошо читает по губам, но понимает слова, которые он так много раз шептал Лео за последние два месяца.  
  
—  _Te amo (исп. — Я тебя люблю)._  
  
И его не волнует, что Лео выбыл из игры. Сердце колотится в груди птицей, пытающейся вырваться из клетки. Криш вот-вот лопнет от радости. Вся обида и вся боль тут же исчезают, стоит Лео сказать  _«Я тебя люблю»._  
  
Хоть Криш и не может дать Лео то, что он заслуживает… но он единственный, кто заставляет Лионеля чувствовать любовь. И этого ему более чем достаточно.  
  
Криштиану шепчет в ответ, пусть Лео и не разбирает слов.  
  
Он ведь и так это знает.  
  
 _— Minha vida, meu amor (порт. — Моя жизнь, моя любовь)._


End file.
